HJP Online
by LogicWhatLogic
Summary: Ever since he could remember, his life has been unusual, to say the least. While he lives in a world of magic, apparently Harry's life has always been a world of games. Elements of The Gamer mixed in.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to the Tutorial

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. Neither do I own The Gamer, Sung Sang-Young and Sang-Ah do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping in a bed fully restored your HP, MP and removed all status effects.<strong>

Yawning while stretching his small and young body, a seven year old boy woke up from his bed. Knowing that his little sister would soon come in and start to jump around, he went straight to the bathroom. Nobody could stomach Ivy in the morning, no matter what kind of morning person that person was, not even a saint.

Entering the bathroom, he looked at the mirror saw a young boy with slightly messy black hair and emerald green eyes looking back at him. He also saw the floating text above his head; the same one that has been there ever since he could remember.

**The Gamer  
>Lv 3 Harry Potter<strong>

The first time he realized that seeing a floating text above your and other people's heads was _not_ normal, even for wizarding standards, was when he was about five years old. His dad and his uncle Padfoot, both who were just Aurors back then, were talking about some lowlife criminal they couldn't find anything about. He was sitting next to them, playing with his brother, when he turned over to them and asked, "_Why don't you just look his thingy that's over his head?"_

That was the last time he even remotely mentioned his ability ever again. When his dad, uncle and mother, who was feeding his little sister in the kitchen, realised that he was fully serious they immediately went to St Mungo's. A full body scan and an assurance that he was healthy as an abraxan later was not enough for his mother though, so he got to stay the night for further evaluations and examinations.

His father and uncle had the graveyard shift and were also on an important case so they had to leave and his mother couldn't leave his brother and sister alone so she had to leave as well, reluctantly so though. After promising her that he would be fine on his own – he was five and a half after all! – they kissed him good bye and promised him that they would be back in the morning. It was the first time he saw his mother crying though as she kissed him. She was really worried about him. It hurt to see her like that.

That was when he promised himself that he would never make her cry again. That's why when his family came back the next morning he lied. When the doctors asked him how he was, he lied and said he was fine and couldn't see anything 'abnormal' anymore. And that was the end of that. He knew that lying was bad but when he saw his parents relieved and happy faces, he couldn't help but think it was okay this time.

Gurgling and spitting out the water, he finished his morning duties and went downstairs towards the kitchen. He could probably close his eyes and still find his around the house but in this case he just had to follow the heavenly smell of his mother's cooking.

Seeing his mother, practically dancing around the kitchen, he walked up and hugged her. "Good morning, Mum."

His mother, bending down and kissed her son on both his cheeks, smiled back and said, "Morning, Sweetie. Ready for some breakfast?"

**Lv ? Lily Potter**

His mother, Lily Potter née Evans, was a beautiful red headed woman that almost always had a smile on her face. Almost was the keyword here because when she wasn't smiling she was most likely angry at something…or someone. More often than not that someone was either his father or uncle Padfoot. They learned the hard way that using a child as a quaffle, even though there were all kinds of protection charms on said child, was a big no-no.

Glancing at his mother's level he wasn't surprised to _still_ see the question mark. He has never been able to see any adult wizard's or witches' level before.

After the _Incident_, as he named it, he tried his hardest to find out what exactly was going on with him. There had to be some spell or curse that affected him. Ironically enough he found his answer in the muggle part of London; in a toy store to be exact.

The answer was a board game called Dungeons and Dragons, or D&D for short. D&D's a board game where the players could create characters with _levels_! The same thing he could see on him and everyone else's! After much jumping and begging, much to his parents surprise since he had never shown any interest in board games of all things, they bought it for him, though now in hindsight the jumping and begging part was probably not necessary. His and sister looked at him like he was pulling one over them, but he didn't care. This was his Holy Grail of Clues!

When they came back, he immediately rushed up to his room and opened the board game, much to everyone's amusement. Finding a book inside he immidietly started to read it. After a few minutes he started realize there was one big problem he didn't think of. He couldn't understand anything in the book! While he could read basic stuff such as his and people's names and other more mundane words, this was far too advanced for him. Anything more than a couple of syllables was beyond his knowledge. So he just glared angrily at all the letters in the book like they were mocking him.

He cursed them, cursed the people that had to make all these fancy words that were laughing at his lack of knowledge. He continued to read, even though it was a slow progress and while he could hardly understand anything he still continued to persevere. He was stubborn like that. It was then something fortunate happened.

**[Read]'s level goes up by one.**

**Diligent studies cause your INT to go up by 1.**

And just like that the non-understandable words became understandable. The sentences became comprehendible. The window announcement also surprised him but seeing there was nothing else he ignored it for now and went back to the book.

That was when he found out, through trial and error, **Status Window** and **Skill Window**. Nobody but him could see the windows though, just like nobody but he could see the texts above everyone's head. When he opened his status window, just like the name suggested it showed his current status.

**Name: Harry James Potter  
>Title: The Gamer<br>Age: 5  
>Class: Magical<strong>

**Level: 1  
>Experience: 0100 (100% to next level)**

**STR: 10  
>VIT: 10<br>INT: 11  
>WIS: 10<br>DEX: 10  
>LUK: 10<br>HP: 100/100  
>MP: 110110  
>HP Regen: 0.5 per sec<br>MP Regen: 0.6 per sec**

Opening his skill window showed his the name of his skills, the description of them and their current level and progress.

**[Gamer's Body (passive) LvMax]**

**Allows the user to live like a game character. Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and removes all status effects.**

**[Gamer's Mind and Occlumency (passive) LvMax]**

**You think as a gamer, you live as a gamer. Almost everything you do will be for maximum efficiency. This grants the user immunity to any kind of mind control effects.**

**[Observe (active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0% / MP: 2]**

**This allows the user to gather information of objects, persons and situations. The higher the skill, the more information is generated and shown.**

**[Read (active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0%]**

**Books and texts can now be read. Higher intelligence is needed to understand and comprehend advanced words and sentences.**

He was ecstatic when he successfully found the right words to show his stats skill window. Finally some progress!

Mentally shaking his head of all the reminiscence, he sat down at the table and answered his mother's question. "You know I'm always ready for your food, Mum. Hogwarts' house elves most likely got nothing on you."

"Oh Harry! Flattery will get you everywhere. Here's your breakfast. I need to wake up everyone else before Ivy does. Merlin knows somebody has to." Harry didn't think that he was supposed to hear the last part that his mum muttered as she walked off.

"_**Observe**_", he mumbled as his mother left the kitchen.

**Name: Lily Potter  
>Age: 27<br>Class: Witch**

**Level: ?  
>Stats Unknown – Target's level is too high.<strong>

Happily munching on his breakfast, he continued contemplating his ability. He had started to use **[Observe] **on everything he saw and noticed, training it up so it could show him more. First time it leveled, he could see his HP and MP bar. Second time it leveled up he could see everyone else's. Third time gave him people's statuses, unknown or not. It was safe to say that all of this was because of his title and ability **The Gamer **and so far nobody had the same title as he had. He guessed this was a really rare ability but was it unique to him? Granted he couldn't say that he had met even a fraction of all magic people in the world, so he guessed only time would tell.

Opening his status window, he observed his progress so far.

**Name: Harry James Potter  
>Title: The Gamer<br>Age: 7  
>Class: Magical<strong>

**Level: 3  
>Experience: 268400 (33% to next level)**

**STR: 12  
>VIT: 12<br>INT: 28  
>WIS: 20<br>DEX: 10  
>LUK: 10<br>HP: 120/120  
>MP: 280280  
>HP Regen: 0.6 per sec<br>MP Regen: 1.4 per sec**

**[Observe (active) Lv4 EXP: 74.58% / MP: 2]**

**This allows the user to gather information of objects, persons and situations. The higher the skill, the more information is generated and shown.**

**[Read (active) LvMax]**

**Books and texts can now be read. Higher intelligence and skill level is needed to understand and comprehend advanced words and sentences.**

So far he had leveled two times, making him level 3. At the moment, the only way he could level up was by doing quests at home. And by quests he meant tasks. And by tasks he meant useless chores. Cleaning up his room, babysitting Ivy, finding his father's lost wand that he loses surprisingly a lot and so on.

Every time he leveled he got 5 stat points to distribute to his stats. His current class was Magical though, so he figured he would put points where it would make most sense for his class. He dumped it all in INT, which gave him a bigger mana pool for spells, and WIS, which raised the effectiveness of the spells.

He also discovered that he could raise the stats from doing a certain action over and over again. Helping around the house with 'heavy' stuff and playing outside raised his STR and VIT. He got INT from reading books and WIS was from learning and understanding whatever he did. It was basically life experience.

So far, he had only one spell in his offensive repertoire and that was a spell he got from using _**Observe **_when his father had used _**Incendio **_when they camped a year ago. His mum wanted them to have a few days of a year where they would go camping in the woods in the muggle way. She wanted to show Dad that despite popular belief you could survive without magic. Her family had done it when she was younger but that was to show that you could live without electricity and technology. Lily just adapted her family tradition to the magical world.

When his mother had gone with his twin brother and little sister, his dad quickly pulled out his wand and used _**Incendio **_when Harry was busy training _**Observe **_on random objects he saw in the woods. It was just a coincidence that he had just leveled up _**Observe**_ when his father had lit up the firewood. Because of that, he learned his first spell _**Cinis**_.

**[Cinis (active) Lv3 EXP: 14.43% / MP: 10]**

**Rank: E**

**A basic fire spell. Does a small amount of fire damage.**

**Base damage: 8-13 fire damage.**

What he found fascinating was that he _did not_ need a wand to use this spell. It was brilliant! He never actually thought that he could do magic this early before Hogwarts and without a wand to boot. He wanted to brag about it so much but in the end he decided to keep it for himself.

Sadly though he hadn't had much time or opportunity to train the spell because his sister or brother was almost always with him or near him. Speaking of his sister, hearing the pitter patter sound coming he knew that the little rascal was coming.

**Lv.0 Ivy Dorea Potter**

His little sister looked just like how he would imagine his mother look like as a child but with a hint of his father's unruly hair. She had slightly wavy red hair with green emerald eyes just like his and a cute button nose.

Spotting Harry sitting at the table, her eyes lit and with a mischievous grin on her face she quickly climbed up on his lap and hugged him.

"Morning Harry!"

"Good morning, you little troll!"

Ivy Dorea Potter, his sweet and most importantly annoying little sister. Her first name came from their mother's side where all female Evans' were named after a flower and her middle name was in honour of their grandmother Dorea Potter née Black. Their grandparents, bless their soul, sacrificed themselves for Harry and his twin when _that night_ happened. The night when the Dark Lord attacked their home and mercilessly ended their grandparents' lives.

Neither he nor his brother remembered anything and nobody knew for sure what exactly happened that night. His parents rarely spoke about it and if it did come up it was either on accident or when they thought the children weren't around. So he did his own digging. He was a curious boy, still is in fact, who could blame him?

For every answer he found out, two more questions came up. There were so many theories and speculations that were out there. The only thing for sure was that their family friend had betrayed them to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord had then used that information to mount an attack on their old home in Godric's Hollow. Their grandparents were prepared to protect them with their lives and sadly they did that as well.

This was where things got blurry. Apparently the Dark Lord had turned his wand on him and his brother, mere one year old boys in their nappies, and was defeated when his spell somehow in an unexplainable way rebounded on his brother and back to the caster. He wasn't sure who came up with that theory when the only ones alive to tell the tale was he and his brother and none of them remembered anything. Still that was the story that people believed and that was the story that was written in the books.

The only thing that was left in that aftermath was a destroyed home, dead grandparents, the Dark Lord's robes and two crying babies, one with a scar on his forehead. One interesting fact was that the Dark Lord's wand were missing but a lot of people explained it being destroyed with his body.

And after that fateful night, his brother was hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Looking down at his sister, he had to quirk an eyebrow when he saw Ivy had took advantage of his reminiscing and was happily devouring his breakfast.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked as he picked a sausage and popped it into his mouth.

Looking up to her brother, she grinned toothily. "Eating your breakfast. It's yummy, you know?"

"I know it's 'yummy', I was eating it as well. Yours over there." He said and pointed to the slightly higher chair next to him.

"I know, but you know I like to sit on you Harry." She said and kissed him on his cheek. Didn't explain why she had to eat from his plate though. He shrugged lightly.

The kiss would have been sweet if it weren't for the fact that she had food all over and in her mouth. Picking up a napkin to wipe her mouth and then his own face, he sighed. "Well I was done with it anyway so I guess you could have the rest."

His sister has always been clingy, especially towards him. It wasn't really surprising though considering that except for his mum, he was the one that spent most time with her. Their brother wasn't interested to play with Harry or Ivy these last few years, only interested in playing quidditch, playing with Ron Weasley or playing quidditch with Ron Weasley. Not with real brooms, they just used training broom though it weren't for the lack of trying. He had lost count on how many times their mother had scolded his twin and Ron for sneaking out the brooms for some flying. He wondered if he should just straight up tell them that there was an alarm on the broom closet. Nah, it was way funnier this way.

Harry hadn't had much interest in the sport, not since his father and uncle thought it would have been a good idea to use him as a human quaffle. Flying was fun but the sport not so much.

"_**Observe**_", he mumbled as Ivy was busy retelling her dreams last night to him with her giggling and hand waving way.

**Name: Ivy Dorea Potter  
>Age: 6<br>Class: Magical**

**Level: 0**

**STR: 5  
>VIT: 5<br>INT: 3  
>WIS: 2<br>DEX: 2  
>LUK: 3<br>HP: 30/30  
>MP: 3030**

There was nothing unusual or noteworthy about her stats for her age. He had noticed that, except for him, all Magicals close to their age had similar stats as her. Not surprising though because children in their age hardly did anything other than running around and playing.

After discovering his ability to learn spells from using _**Observe **_he tried to use it every chance he got when he saw someone was about to cast a spell. Except for the time during the camping he couldn't get any message of a discovery for a new spell. It had started to frustrate him but that was when he remembered the D&D manual incident. If he needed INT and WIS to read and understand the book then maybe that would also apply to learning spells from _**Observe**_.

Using his spare stat points that he still had left for a situation such as this, he dumped them all in INT and WIS. Lo and behold the next time his mother had used _**Episkey**_ on his brother and Ron, he learned _two_ new spells.

**[Purgatio Aquam (active) Lv2 EXP: 15.42% / MP: 40]**

**Rank: C**

**Cleanses the target from malicious status effects.**

**Lv1: Removes up to C ranks.**

**Healing effect: Removes a single status effect.**

**[Fluctus (active) Lv3 EXP: 2.51% / MP: 50]**

**Rank: C**

**The caster's magic surges through the targets body, restoring its vitality. Heals a small amount of HP.**

**Healing effect: 115 hit points.**

Interestingly, both spells were under the Water tab in his **Skill Window**. Did this mean that all water spells were for support?

The first one, roughly translated from Latin as 'cleansing water', was a spell that removed status effects such as 'poison'. The higher level _**Purgatio Aquam **_was the stronger status effects he could remove.

The second spell _**Fluctus**_**, **or 'surge' in Latin, was very similar to _**Episkey **_where it could heal a target for a small amount of health. It still took a lot of his mana though, a seventh to be exact. Still, it was very useful and better than nothing. He wasn't completely sure what would happen to him if his HP would reach 0 but he wasn't so keen on finding out.

He had mostly used this spell to heal himself or his siblings whenever chance he got. He had to be careful and quick though so his siblings didn't find it odd that a wound just suddenly disappeared. Luckily enough both spells had about 10 feet in cast range. Further away didn't work and just made the spells fail.

"..rry? Harry? Are you even listening?" Ivy asked as she pulled his both his cheeks and pouted. She always did that when he spaced out when she talked, which was pretty much always. Don't get him wrong, he loved his sister but there was only so many of her vividly dreams a boy could take.

"Yes, yes I'm listening. Flying pigs and talking peanuts chasing you on and on." He said or at least that's what he tried to say as he pulled both her cheeks back.

This was the state they were in when the rest of their family entered the kitchen. The first one to come was their father.

**Head of House Potter  
>Lv ? James Charlus Potter<strong>

His father was a tall but thin man with messy black hair that pretty everyone with Potter blood in them had and hazel brown eyes. When he saw both his children in a deadlock with both their cheeks pulled, he chuckled and greeted. "Morning children!"

"Gub bubing, bab!" they said in unison, not looking away from each other with their cheeks still pulled apart and were obviously in a stalemate. James shook his head at his two youngest and went for his breakfast. It wasn't the first time they did that and it wouldn't be the last time either.

The second one that entered the room was their elder brother and the famous Boy-Who-Lived, Philip Charlus Potter.

**Lv1. Philip Charlus Potter**

His brother looked almost like him, only with shorter hair and brown eyes like their dad. Philip took much after his father in both look and behaviour. When he says behaviour he means mischievousness, love for pranking and quidditch.

"Hey everyone." Philip said or at least that's what Harry thought he said. He pretty much mumbled and muttered that because of his sleepy state.

Finally the last one to come in, or come back actually, was his mother. Eventually giving up, his sister turned around and greeted her brother and he himself did the same.

With all of them sitting and making small talk, the serenity was interrupted a few minutes later when an owl flew in from the window. They always let the window be open for owls to come with mails.

When the owl landed on the table and lifted its foot to his father, he took it as Lily put some owl treats and a small bowl of water in front of it. The owl's head bobbed happily as thank you and started to eat and drink it all.

As he was reading it, he did his usual humming while Lily read over his shoulders. Harry didn't really care though; it wasn't anything unusual for his dad to get mail, especially considering that he's sitting in Wizengamot and is an Auror Captain to boot. In his positions not getting mail on a morning would be more unusual.

Finishing reading the letter, he cleared his throat to get the attention of the rest of the family and announced, "I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the application to get Philip an early wand has been approved." Philip beamed when he heard that. "The bad news is that both Harry's and Ivy's application were denied, most likely because of…a _certain blocks_ intervention. Stopping Philip's application would be too much trouble but you two are not in the same situation as him. I'm sorry kids." He finished apologetically as looked over at Harry and Ivy.

Harry felt disappointed but feeling that Ivy was shaking he knew that she probably felt even worse. Ivy because she was always so excited about her parents story of Hogwarts while Harry knew how excited Ivy has been to get her wand these couple of weeks. He had his hidden ace but he was quite sure his sister didn't have anything similar to use to produce magic.

He knew why his parents applied for them to get early wands, though they didn't know he knew. While everyone in the magical world knew that Philip was the Boy-Who-Lived, a moniker he received for defeating the Dark Lord, the fact that the Dark Lord wasn't truly gone was not known to the public.

He had found out about this certain fact close to a year ago, some weeks after coming back from the camping trip. He had sneaked out of his room during the night, trying to find some opportunity to set something on fire to train his _**Cinis**_ when he saw the fireplace flaring up. Seeing that someone was coming through their Floo, Harry had immediately hid behind the couch. Carefully looking around the couch, he saw the back of an old wizard with very interesting choice of colors on his robes, most likely heading towards his father's study.

**Headmaster of Hogwarts  
>Lv ? Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore<strong>

_So this is the famous headmaster and the defeater of Grindelwald, _thought Harry as he quietly followed the old man. He was young and curious, if you see someone mysterious and famous suddenly coming over to your home unannounced of course you would have followed as well. It was after the old man had entered his father's study that and Harry listening in when he realised exactly what was going on.

A prophecy; that was what it was all about. Some quack job –his father's words not his! – had made a prophecy about the falling of the Dark Lord. Apparently there were some specifics of the prophecy that made his family and the Longbottoms targets of the Dark Lord. Both families went to hiding and both families suffered terrible losses. Both the Longbottoms went mad from torture while the Potter's permanently lost two loving members of their own.

The thing that made his blood freeze was that the Dark Lord as still alive and would come back; at least according to Dumbledore. He came to persuade his parents that they needed training because when Voldemort –the Dark Lords name – comes back, and he certainly would according to Dumbledore, they would most likely be his first target.

Lily and James didn't want to believe him though, constantly denying when they thought they were finally free of the mad man. They just wanted to live in peace, what more could they ask? His parents had fought and screamed at Dumbledore, forcing him to leave. But that was not the last time he saw him.

Dumbledore was a stubborn old man that kept coming back; constantly trying to convince his parents that he was right and that Philip needed his training. Though Dumbledore said that they were all targets, so what about him and Ivy? Wouldn't they need training?

Every time he left, his dad was red with rage while his mother was crying on his shoulders. Harry decided that first night that the old man was officially on top of his shit list. Not just metaphorically, Harry literally had a shit list with Dumbledore's name on it.

He had eventually succeeded to convince his parents though and that's why his father had been applying for the permission to get an early wand. Granted a normal magical family could just ignore all this and just buy it from Knockturn Alley but neither of his parents or Uncle Padfoot wanted to break the law; especially when both James and Sirius both worked _for_ the law.

And that puts them where they were right now; with Philip's still grinning at finally getting his own wand and the ability to use magic, James with a sad smile as he looked over the other two, Lily with a worried expression and Harry trying to console a crying Ivy.

Pulling Ivy up with him as he stood up, Harry mumbled and pointed at his sister, "I'm going to…you know."

With their parents understanding nod, he left the kitchen with Ivy and headed towards their garden.

* * *

><p>A year has passed since then and a lot has changed, for better and for worse. Harry had gained three levels, putting him at a good solid level 6. He had trained a lot harder this year, knowing that he couldn't train with his family and that everyone had a target on their back.<p>

**Name: Harry James Potter  
>Title: The Gamer<br>Age: 8  
>Class: Magical<strong>

**Level: 6  
>Experience: 11422600 (56% to next level)**

**STR: 15  
>VIT: 16<br>INT: 40  
>WIS: 32<br>DEX: 10  
>LUK: 10<br>HP: 160/160  
>MP: 400400  
>HP Regen: 0,8 per sec<br>MP Regen: 2,0 per sec**

The reason for the high jump was because he had finally found a way to level faster than doing pointless chores and that was through killing monsters over and over again or grinding as it was called.

Because the rest of the family was gone so much, he and Ivy had started muggle school. The material given by the school was hardly anything noteworthy for him, especially now with his high INT and WIS. His INT and WIS could be compared to a highly educated muggle adult. He felt like this whole thing going on with him was just a tad overpowered.

Still, it was a good way to pass time and hang out with other people his age. Ivy also had a good time though there were a few occasions where Obliviators had to come and do their job when some accidental magic were caused by her that couldn't be explained.

Just like in games, he could fight creatures and level himself and his skills. And just like in games he was sure that there were monsters in the cemetery. He found them alright; the undeads.

He had found out about the grinding spot by pure chance one day when he was carrying Ivy home from one of her friends' home.

They were good monsters to grind his skills and experience on. They were slow and pretty much dumb; in fact too dumb to do anything against him though the fact that most of them were missing parts of their brains could excuse them. He was curious to see how much damage they did. He discovered that they bit like a bitch. So slow like snails but hurts like a truck.

What he found was odd though was that they couldn't be seen by the muggles and the creatures couldn't see them. After scouring the library for any kind of answer he uncovered that the Ministry had put some protection all over Britain, similar to how Hogwarts was warded, where magical creatures would ignore the muggles and the muggles would do the same. Some advanced kind of Muggle Repelling charm that worked for both ends. But just like any kind of spell, something stronger could always break or ignore it, like dementors and such.

After killing his nth ghoul, he finally got his _**Cinis **_to the max level of 10. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he discovered a new spell and a new passive ability because of it. He had trained them both as soon as he read the skill description.

**[Pyromaniac (passive) Lv1 EXP: 24.54%]**

**Your soul is burning and so is your magic, burn those enemies to the ground with flair and dramatic.**

**22% more damage for fire spells.**

**10.5% reduced MP cost of fire spells.**

**Your fire spells has 6% chance to inflict the status effect [Ignite] to the target every time you deal fire damage.**

**[Globus Ignis (active) Lv2 EXP: 53.42% / MP: 25]**

**Rank: C**

**Using this spell hurls balls of fire against your enemy. Deals a moderate amount of fire damage.**

**Base damage: 29-39 fire damage.**

**Amounts of balls: 2**

His _**Fluctus **_and _**Purgatio Aquam**_ reached 6 and 5 respectively. He couldn't help but feel a little proud over himself as he looked over his progress.

Harry never showed his ability and spells to anyone though. He wasn't sure how his parents would react but there was a good possibility that they would put him back to St Mungo's again for further tests and prodding. And his mother would most likely cry once more and that was something he would rather avoid.

Dumbledore had finally come and taken Philip for training a few days after he got his wand. And if the old Headmaster wasn't teaching him then they – as in James, Lily, Philip – would go on a trip somewhere out of the country to see if they could do something about the scar or meet some other wizard and witches for more fancy training. Why they bothered so much about the scar, he didn't know. He just knew it was something important enough to leave the country for and even miss his and Ivy's birthday.

His brother's sense of superiority and smugness was probably the thing that had grown most this year. Maybe it was because of all the recognition he had gotten so much from the trips or maybe it was the knowledge that he was personally tutored by one of the most revered wizards in the world. Maybe it was both. Still, it hardly helped their relationship and their parents were either too busy to do something about it or they just assumed it was some normal siblings quarrel.

He hadn't come any closer on finding the answer of his **The Gamer **ability and he wasn't sure if he would ever do. After he defeated the monsters he fought in the cemetery, for some odd reason they just disappear in some kind of dust and after which item drops from them, mostly currency but sometimes also health potions, which was useful.

He tried not to think much of it though, telling himself that it would probably disappear soon just like the corpses of the zombies. He also discovered an inventory system from his special powers where he could – magically? – store items and currency. It was similar to his mother's bottomless bag except that it would just look like his hand disappeared mid-air. It was really bizarre the first time he saw it but he was quite used to it now.

It has been about a year now and he still had the potions, the galleons and occasional muggle money he found from the cemetery. He had given a couple of potions to Ivy in case of an emergency and even she still had them.

_**Globus Ignis**_**!**

Two fireballs shot straight from his hands, instantly killing an unsuspecting ghoul when the fire balls hit it on the back.

Picking up the sickles that the ghoul dropped, Harry sighed as he sat down on a random headstone to rest. It was starting to get a little bit boring. At first, killing ghouls over and over again was a young boys dream come true but doing something over and over again for a year makes anything boring. Variety is the spice of life after all.

He had tried to find some other spots to grind but so far this was the only place close enough for him to use.

Standing up and stretching his body, he started to head back home when he heard something rumbling. Looking behind him, his eyes widened when he saw what had to be a nine feet tall zombie slowly standing up.

How the hell did he miss something so big? Quickly hiding behind a large tombstone, he looked over at the monster that looked like just appeared from nothing. _Ah, that explains it_, Harry thought. It was buried underground and his spells must have somehow woken it up.

"_**Observe**_", Harry said as he locked on to the giant ghoul.

**Name: Ghoul Troll  
>Class: Undead Boss<strong>

**Level: 10**

**STR: 60  
>VIT: 100<br>INT: 1  
>WIS: 1<br>DEX: 5  
>LUK: 1<br>HP: 1000/1000  
>MP:<strong> **10/10**

"Bugger me sideways…" Harry mumbled when he saw the monsters STR and VIT. The monster still hadn't noticed him so he could run for it if he wanted to. Harry took a deep breath and contemplated his situation. His _**Globus Ignis **_did an average base damage of 68. With 32 in WIS where each WIS raised the effectiveness of each spell by 1% and 22% from his _**Pyromaniac**_, he would do about 105 fire damage per cast. With 400 as his max MP and each cast costing 23 MP, he could easily kill it with MP to spare.

The problem was he had no idea how much damage the Ghoul Troll could do and how much he would have to use to heal if he got hit. He had some health potions but they didn't heal enough in case of an emergency. The Ghoul Troll could potentially kill him with one hit with that much STR.

Taking a deep breath, he grinned and then shouted, "I'm Harry fucking Potter, come at me! _**Globus Ignis**_!"

Two fireballs shot from his hand as he quickly ran away from where he was hiding. His aim was true as both of them hit the Ghoul Troll right on his back. Roaring with rage, the Ghoul Troll charged Harry.

Eyes widened with surprise, he cursed when he saw how fast the monster was. _Shit shit shit not fair! He is way faster than the other ghoul!_

_**Globus Ignis**_!

Two more fireballs hit the giant ghoul right on the face as Harry kept trying to keep the distance between. Seeing the ghoul finally catching up to him, Harry narrowly dodged the fist that came and almost crushed him to smithereens.

_Bugger me he crushed that tombstone like it was nothing! There's no way I can survive if he gets a clean hit on me with that! Even a glancing one would hurt a lot!_

Breathing harshly from all the dodging and the adrenaline, Harry did his best to evade the hits, zigzagging between headstones trying to confuse the brain-dead monster.

_**Globus Ignis**_!

Once again, two more hit the monster and he was down to almost two thirds of his HP bar. Looking behind him, Harry was confused when he saw that the monster suddenly stopping. He soon found out why and he almost pissed his pants when he saw the Ghoul Troll growling as he picked up a headstone and threw it right at him!

Because of the surprise of seeing a flying headstone coming at him, he evaded too late and got a glancing hit on his shoulder.

Harry screamed in pain as he rolled on the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain. He quickly stood up and hid behind a mausoleum. Looking up at his HP bar, he saw it blinking red, signing him that he was at a really low HP. Looking towards his left shoulder, he saw that his arm must be broken and the shoulder dislocated.

Grunting, he mumbled his healing spell.

_**Fluctus**_**!**

_**Fluctus**_**!**

_**Purgatio Aquam**_**!**

Rolling his shoulder and his left arm to feel everything okay, he sighed in relief and the lack of pain. Looking at his MP bar he saw that he had about half left which was fortunately still enough to finish the Ghoul Troll. He was lucky that the flying headstone had only barely hit his shoulder. That would have probably killed him if it had hit him dead on. He shuddered at the thought.

He was surprised that the Ghoul Troll hadn't reached him yet. Looking around the mausoleum, he was once again surprised to see how slow the monster was as it stumbled towards him. Looking at its legs he saw the reason why. His last attack must have crippled the monster. That must be its weak point!

It still left the fact that there were still flying headstones to be worried about but maybe he could use this mausoleum to hide? First he needed to cripple the Ghoul Troll.

**Calm and strategic thinking causes your WIS to go up by 1.**

Grinning at the announcement Harry showed himself and shouted, "Round Two! Let's go! _**Globus Ignis**_!"

The spell instantly hit the legs of the Ghoul Troll making it crash down onto the ground on its knees. Growling with rage, the monster picked up a headstone with each hand, throwing them both at Harry.

It didn't do much though because as soon as Harry saw him digging up the stones, he had already hid once again behind the mausoleum. The miniature house shook as the stones hit it but it didn't matter.

Rinse and repeat the boss monster finally fell down.

Harry cheered as he saw himself getting _two_ levels from that single monster! Granted it was a bloody hard monster but still. Looking down at the loot, he was surprised to find 32 galleons and a book.

**[Skill Book: Fist Fighting Mastery – Quality: Rare]**

**Using this book grants the user the ability [Fist Fighting Mastery] and [Bash].**

**Requirement: 10 INT, 10 WIS, 20 STR and 10 DEX**

Deciding to check it out later, he put it and the gold in his inventory and decided that this was good enough for today.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this is something that has been on my mind since before summer. Thought it would be fun to put The Gamer elements in Harry Potter. Not sure if this classifies as a crossover because Harry only uses the most basic ability from it and even then most of them are changed or differs from the series and this whole story will only play in the HP world.<strong>

**Since this website only let's me put up two genres, I decided to use Adventure/Humor even though there will be drama, some angst and romance.**

**This will be a quite powerful Harry, just a warning.**

**At the moment I will classify this as Adventure/Humor but Romance will come in but later. I normally don't care about reading A/N that spoils the story and a lot of you might feel the same but I felt like this might be needed to be said because this is a big deal breaker for a lot of readers: pairing. If you don't like to be spoiled you can stop now.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm planning on pairing Harry with two girls. It will most likely be Hermione and Daphne because when I was planning this story I wanted them both in it but I couldn't decide on whom to pair with Harry. So I just thought 'Why not both?' This is not fully decided though, just something I'm playing with so I'm not promising anything.**

**Updated 9****th**** Feb 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2 Poison Ivy

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. Neither do I own The Gamer, Sung Sang-Young and Sang-Ah do.

* * *

><p>When he had come home after that boss fight, he had trouble falling asleep. It didn't hit him until after the adrenaline rush was gone but when it did it hit him like a hippogriff. He almost <em>died <em>today! As in literally game over for him and he really doubted he could just start a new game.

He felt sick. Rushing towards the bathroom, he put up the toilet seat and started to puke. Five minutes later of emptying his stomach, he freshened himself up and went to his bedroom.

He sat down on his bed as he looked down on his trembling clenched fists. He was lucky that he survived. Nothing but simple dumb luck. He was foolish and arrogant to charge into an enemy without any information or strategy at all. He hit himself on his head over and over. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Looking at his fists he was reminded of the book that was dropped from the boss. Opening his inventory and pulling out the book, he read the item description. He quirked his eyebrow as he read it. _This is certainly interesting_.

**[Skill Book: Fist Fighting Mastery – Quality: Rare]**

**Using this book grants the user the ability [Fist Fighting Mastery] and [Bash].**

**Requirement: 10 INT, 10 WIS, 20 STR and 10 DEX.**

After analysing the boss fight and what he could do better, Harry concluded that he had one obvious weakness – close combat. The weakness wasn't just unique to him but it was more like a general weakness of spell casters. All spell casters had typically high damage and range but were generally very squishy and weak up close.

He had used a normal spell caster in games as a model for himself and that wasn't such a bad thing. What was bad though was that in games, spell casters had ways to keep distance from their enemies. They could use CC, which was crowd control, abilities such as stuns, slows, snares and so on, they could use some kind of movement spells to get away from their enemy or they had some kind of tank that could hold the enemies attentions and soak up their damage. Harry had neither of those three.

He could maybe find some way to _**Observe **_for some defensive spells but at the moment he had no source. His parents had gone God knows where with his brother, most likely poking around that scar again. Maybe his uncles could show some spells when they came back to check in on them but there was no guarantee that he had enough INT and WIS to discover a new spell.

By using this book, maybe he could turn himself into some kind of hybrid class, something between a spell caster and someone that could handle close combat.

So he dumped five points to his **STR**, putting him at 20 as required to learn from the book and the remaining five points saved for some other time. He opened the book and was surprised to see a window pop up.

**[Would you like to use Skill Book: Fist Fighting Mastery? Warning – the book will be destroyed once used.]**

**[Yes/No]**

_What the bloody hell?_ _The book gets destroyed after a use? How is that supposed to happen?_

Shrugging, he pressed **Yes**. With fascinating horror, Harry saw the book fly up to his head and pressed itself _into_ his temple, disappearing after a few seconds. _Oh so that's how._

He closed his eyes and shuddered when it was all done. He honestly felt a little violated. Seeing a new window popping up, he read it.

**[Fist Fighting Mastery (passive) Lv1 EXP: 0.0%]**

**Gives a new meaning to knucklehead. This passive gives a bonus to attack damage and attack speed while wielding a fist weapon or unarmed.**

**52% more damage with fists or fist weapons.**

**10.5% faster attacks when using fist weapons.**

**+3 to STR per skill lv.**

**+2 to DEX per skill lv.**

**[Bash (active) Lv1 EXP: 0.0% / MP: 5 per sec]**

**Rank: C**

**Bashing an enemy with your weapon, causing an additional small amount of damage.**

**Active bonus: +17 physical damage to all your melee attacks.**

_Well this is interesting_, Harry thought as contemplated the skills; one passive skill that granted him offensive bonuses with stats per level to boot and one active skill that drains MP when he activates it giving his melee attacks more damage.

Yawning, Harry looked up at the clock on the wall and realised that it was well over midnight now. He would continue grinding tomorrow and test out his new skills then. Right now he really needed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sleeping in a bed fully restored your HP, MP and removed all status effects.<strong>

This went on for the next three years; Harry and Ivy went to school while rest of the family did whatever they did outside of Britain. Harry sneaked out when one of his uncles that usually stayed over was asleep to grind and train.

He made some progress but not as much as he hoped; he only got two levels in these past three years making him a level 10 Magical. The reason for his slow progress was because the ghouls in the cemetery were too weak and too low level for him, hardly giving him much experience at all.

On the upside though was that he was pretty rich from all the money the ghouls dropped. At the moment he was walking around with 21 542 galleons and some sickles and knuts. Conveniently enough his inventory system could convert his currency to either galleon or muggle money.

Granted it wasn't that surprising that he accumulated so much money considering he was killing ghouls almost every day for years and hardly had any expenditure.

**Name: Harry James Potter  
>Title: The Gamer<br>Age: 10  
>Class: Magical<strong>

**Level: 10  
>Experience: 62329300 (33% to next level)**

**STR: 44  
>VIT: 27<br>INT: 49  
>WIS: 43<br>DEX: 29  
>LUK: 10<br>HP: 270/270  
>MP: 520520  
>HP Regen: 1.35 per sec<br>MP Regen: 2.45 per sec**

**Money: 21 542 Galleons – 5 Sickles – 2 Knuts**

He had used his passive points on INT, WIS and finally VIT to get his HP up. Other stats he had been getting from studying and working out. His melee abilities were scaling with skill level and his STR, so him training his body would make his attacks stronger and give him more survivability when his VIT was raised.

His skills have also made some leaps and bounds. He had been mostly focusing on his melee abilities but he had not been slacking on his spell work either.

**[Fist Fighting Mastery (passive) Lv7 EXP: 23.52%]**

**[Bash (active) Lv6 EXP: 64.43% / MP: 5 per sec]**

**[Pyromaniac (passive) Lv3 EXP: 54.02%]**

**[Globus Ignis (active) Lv4 EXP: 27.92% / MP: 25]**

**[Purgatio Aquam (active) Lv7 EXP: 35.92% / MP: 40]**

**[Fluctus (active) Lv7 EXP: 20.32% / MP: 50]**

He still hadn't found any opportunity to find any equipment for himself though. Fist weapons weren't exactly sold in Diagon Alley and there was no way somebody would sell a pair to someone as young as him.

The only thing he could think of was to either loot a pair from some kind of monster or maybe craft a pair himself. Though he knew nothing about weaponsmithing or anyone that knew anything about it for that matter and once again even if he did who would actually teach it to a ten year old?

This was the same thing for armour. Robes from Diagon Alley were hardly made for protection but rather more as a cosmetic effect. So another dead end there.

He doubted that the goblins would teach him anything though; if there were something they valued more than gold than it was their knowledge; but maybe if they did it as payment perhaps? That might be something worth thinking about.

It was the start of the summer right now, just a little bit on the afternoon. Harry just picked Ivy up from one of her friends. She was on his back right now, blissfully asleep because of the fall of the sugar rush from all the sweets she and her friends most likely had devoured.

His relationship with the rest of family has been… awkward at best and non-existent at worst. He hardly saw them anymore. He knew that they never wished for this but it still didn't mean it didn't hurt. While he certainly didn't think that it was on purpose, he had noticed how his parents had favoured his brother these couple of years; just some small signs like inside jokes that only those three were in on or some secret things that happened in James' and Sirius' work that they only told Philip.

Considering all these trips by themselves, it was unavoidable in hindsight.

He never voiced any of it though. As he said, everything was so awkward, trying to enter in on their conversations when he had no clue what they even were talking about. And complaining about them not spending time with him would make him feel like a spoiled brat or something. So he just stopped.

Sighing heavily, Harry just dispelled those depressing thoughts from his mind and started to enjoy the walk in the warm summer afternoon and listening to Ivy's quiet snoring.

**Sleeping in a bed fully restored your HP, MP and removed all status effects.**

Harry suddenly jerked himself awake when he heard a scream that almost chilled his blood. _Ivy?!_

He quickly pushed him off his bed and ran out of his room. Throwing his door open, he started to run like a madman.

Ivy's room was downstairs while his was upstairs. He immediately headed towards her room. He stalked down the stairs; carefully skipping the steps where he knew would make a creaking sound. He was about to pass his father's study when he dead stopped, jumped back and hid himself.

He paled when he saw the dark figure obviously looking for something inside the room. There were papers everywhere, books carelessly thrown on the ground and all the file cabinets were opened and obviously looked through.

Ivy was next to the man, looked to be unconscious but at least fine seeing that her HP bar was almost full. It was dropping though. She was hurt! That bastard broke into their house and hurt Ivy! He had to bit his tongue from cursing when he saw the name bar of the unknown.

**Death Eater  
>Lv15 Howard Carter<strong>

_A Death Eater?! How the hell did a Death Eater break in?! What is he even doing here? And where the fuck is Sirius?! Gah_, _no time to think about that! I need to get him away from Ivy! But first…_

_**Purgatio Aquam**_**!**

_**Fluctus**_**!**

He had to prioritize healing Ivy because at the rate her health was dropping she would be dead in a minute max. His healing did not go unnoticed though because as soon as his two spells ended Carter instantly turned around.

_**Stupefy**_**!**

With his relatively high DEX, Harry easily avoided the incoming Stunning Spell. He was in a bad position though because he couldn't use his _**Globus Ignis**_; Ivy was too close. Another problem was that even if he did get a clear short, they were inside. Stuff could easily catch on fire which would hardly make this shitty situation less shitty. There was no way he was risking hurting her. So good ol' asskicking it was then.

_**Bash Activate!**_

Charging the Death Eater with a speed that was very surprising for a boy or even for a man, Harry almost came up to him in a blink of an eye and smashed his fist on Howard's face. He had to hold back a grin of satisfaction when he felt his hand breaking Carter's nose.

Grunting in pain, the Death Eater kicked Harry off him and rolled away. With one hand holding his bleeding face and the other one pointing his wand at Harry he instantly tried to take back the control of the situation.

_**Petri-**_

The Death Eater didn't get a chance to finish the spell though as Harry charged back in, interrupting his spell casting by smacking the wand out of his hands, effectively disarming him. Seeing that his opponent couldn't attack back, Harry punched his stomach with all he had and then jumped up, hitting Howard right up his chin with an uppercut, rattling his brain inside his head and instantly knocking him out.

Kicking him once again on his already broken nose for good measure and just because he could, Harry then hurriedly went and checked on Ivy.

_**Observe**_**!**

**Name: Ivy Dorea Potter  
>Age: 10<br>Class: Magical**

**Level: 1**

**STR: 8  
>VIT: 9<br>INT: 11  
>WIS: 9<br>DEX: 6  
>LUK: 5<br>HP: 83/90  
>MP: 110110**

**[Corrupted Blood (Rank B)]  
>[Unconsciousness (Rank E)]<strong>

"_What the bloody is this? __**Corrupted Blood**__?_" Targeting the **Corrupted Blood**, he tried to cleanse it.

_**Purgatio Aquam**_**!**

**[You failed to remove the status effect]**

**[The status effect lessens]**

_**Purgatio Aquam**_**!**

**[You failed to remove the status effect]**

_**Purgatio Aquam**_**!**

**[You failed to remove the status effect]**

"FUCK!" he cursed as he tried to think of what to do next.

Targeting the second status effect, Harry tried again.

_**Purgatio Aquam**_**!**

Ivy eyes snapped open, noticing her brother's worried expression only for it to instantly closing again as she screamed, "It burns! Harry! Make it stop!" _Shit that was bad thing to do!_

_**Fluctus!**_

Picking his sister up, Harry hurriedly carried her bridal style while he tried to look for help. She put her arms around his neck while he cradled her face on the crook of his neck. Mumbling that everything would be fine, Harry left the room and searched for help.

He found Sirius unconscious form on the floor; at least that explained what happened to him and why he didn't come to help after all that ruckus.

_**Purgatio Aquam**_**!**

"Wake up you stupid dog! We were attacked! Ivy is hurt! We need help!" Harry screamed at Sirius. He had never felt so afraid in his life, seeing his sister in this state and screaming bloody murder.

Sirius groaned in pain as he sat up with a hand cradling his head. His eyes instantly snapped open and zeroed in on Ivy that was obvious still in pain. "What the hell happened, pup?!"

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting outside Ivy's hospital room and had been staring at it ever since he arrived with his knee bouncing up and down. They have been in St Mungo's god knows how many hours and there still hasn't been any news.<p>

After Harry had woken Sirius up, his uncle had immediately run towards James' study to apprehend the Death Eater and ordered Harry to seek help. Harry had then Flood to St Mungo's and screamed for help at everyone he saw to get attention. The healers responded like they were trained; asking him what happened, if the injury was poison or a curse, how long she had been in this state and a whole bunch of other ones.

He answered as much as he could; that he heard the man mentioning something called 'Corrupted Blood' and that he had carried her here as soon as he could but that was it. The Healer's looked grim when they heard it though and that hardly made Harry much calmer.

Lupin had then arrived, telling him that Sirius called and that he was busy with the interrogation of the Death Eater, trying to find what exactly he did to Ivy. Lupin looked really haggard and if possible paler than him; must be because he's a werewolf and it was so close to full moon.

After talking to the Healers that weren't still busy with Ivy, trying to get more information about her state, Lupin had then left Harry and said that he was going to contact his family.

Harry just wordlessly nodded, hardly paying much attention though. He still played the situation over and over in his head, trying to see how he could have done better. If he could have beaten the Death Eater faster then maybe Ivy would have a bigger chance? Should he have trained his water spells more instead of focusing so much on his offensive repertoire so he could've healed Ivy?

He was knocked out his thoughts minutes later when the Healer finally came out from Ivy's room.

**Healer  
>Miriam Strout<strong>

The healer that arrived was a middle-aged woman with blond hair that reached her shoulders. She looked pleasant and nice but that was hardly what was on Harry's mind right then.

"Are you family or friend of Ms. Ivy Potter?" the Healer asked as she left the room and entered the waiting hall.

Harry immediately stood up and walked up to the healer. He nodded to her question and bombarded her with his own. "I'm her brother. How is she? Will she be fine? Is there a-"

"Are your parents not here, child?" The healer interrupted him with a confused expression on her face.

"My family had some important things to do and is out of the country. They might be here shortly though, depending on my Uncles luck of reaching them." Harry said bitterly.

If the Healer noticed his tone, she didn't show it. "I don't feel comfortable telling this to someone as young as you but seeing that you are her only family here I'm going to have to. I'm also going to be blunt with you, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid there's not much we can do for your sister. When she came in, her condition did not seem so serious but with time it just got worse. The curse that your sister has been put under is something called _**Corrupted Blood Curse**_, a more advanced and deadlier version of its sister _**Blood Boiling Curse**_. It's a vile and dark curse that burns the person's magic core and poisons the rest the body."

Heart beating several miles an hour, Harry choked out "Th-there's a cure, right?" _This can't be happening_ was chanted over and over in his head as he stared at the Healer, hoping and begging that she would say yes.

The Healer slowly shook her head. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Potter."

"How long does she have?" _This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This ca-_

"Normally I would say twelve hours but given that your sister is so young I would say eight. Once again I'm terribly sorry for your loss."_ This can't be happening. This can't be happening._

"Can I go in and see her?"

The nod from the Healer was all Harry needed before he rushed into the room straight to his sister.

Looking down at her, Harry failed choke down a sob as he saw her state. She looked like she was in so much pain. She was sweating so much.

_**Observe**_**!**

**Name: Ivy Dorea Potter  
>Age: 10<br>Class: Magical**

**Level: 1**

**STR: 8  
>VIT: 9<br>INT: 11  
>WIS: 9<br>DEX: 6  
>LUK: 5<br>HP: 90/90  
>MP: 110110**

**[Corrupted Blood (Rank B)]  
>[Magic Coma (Rank C)]<strong>

Pulling a chair, Harry held her hand against his face as he cried. He mourned for his sister's fate. He hated himself for failing to protect her. He blamed his family for leaving them alone. He blamed Sirius for getting caught. Most of all he blamed himself for being weak. With all this power he had he still wasn't strong enough to save one of people he loved most in the world. _Why couldn't I save her?!_

Sitting there in the silence of the room, Harry reminisced all the happy moments he'd with his sister. He burned everything about her into his memory forever; the sound of her laughter, her way of talking, her face when she was mad, her face when she was sad, her face when she was happy and so much more.

_NO! Get your shit together Harry. There has to be a way to save her. I refuse to believe I got all this power just to fail saving my own sister. NO! I don't fucking give up! I will just keep healing and cleansing her forever if that's what it takes!_

_**Purgatio Aquam**_**!**

**[You failed to remove the status effect]**

**[The status effect lessens]**

_**Purgatio Aquam**_**!**

**[You failed to remove the status effect]**

_Why doesn't it work?! Why does it keep fai – wait a minute, 'Rank B'?_

Opening up his skill window, he immediately opened his _**Purgatio Aquam**__'s skill description._

**[Purgatio Aquam (active) Lv7 EXP: 39.23% / MP: 40]**

**Rank: C**

**Cleanses the target from malicious status effects.**

**Lv1: Removes up to C ranks.**

**Healing effect: Removes a single status effect.**

'_Removes up to C ranks'! This was why! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Taking Ivy's red and incredibly warm hands with both of his, he kissed it and muttered, "I promise Ivy. I promise you that I will fix this!"

**Quest alert!**

**[Quest – Save the Poisoned Ivy]**

**Find a way to cure Ivy. (0/1)**

**Reward: 20 000 exp.**

**Hidden objectives**

**Reward: 10 000 exp for each objective.**

**Accept the quest?**

**[Yes/No]**

"Of course I accept," he said and with a determined face he clicked the **Yes** button.

* * *

><p>Sirius, Remus and the rest of his family finally came back after an hour. Sirius had been busy interrogating Carter, trying to find what he did to Ivy and if he could find any cure. Sadly he couldn't find any.<p>

His parents had been out of their mind when they finally came in, thinking that their daughter were dying. Harry had convinced –no practically begged Healer Strout to check on Ivy again though, to see if there had been some improvement.

Fortunately she didn't have the heart to deny such a request. When she did the test she had to do it again because what she found had surprised everyone in the room except Harry of course. She had told them all that the corruption was still there but oddly enough the poison was mostly all gone. She theorized that maybe it was Ivy's own magic fighting it back. Magic was such an unknown topic in the world; nobody knew even a fraction of how it worked.

Harry knew better though. The _**Corrupted Blood**_ would become worse again in a few hours and he would have to cleanse it again or Ivy would die and there was no chance in hell he was going to let that happen.

Hope and relief were obvious in everyone's faces. They moved Ivy from her room to the Janus Thickey Ward where Strout would personally handle Ivy's progress. Coincidently that was also where the Longbottoms where and such that was when Harry for the first time met them.

He wondered why he had never met them before, seeing that it was obvious to anyone that James, Lily, Remus and Sirius were good friends to them. Maybe it hurt too much to talk about them. Neville certainly never mentions his parents when he visited. Or maybe it wasn't something appropriate to tell children in their age about.

Sirius had then told about the interrogation. He told them that Carter was hired by someone to kill everyone in the house and somehow put the blame on Sirius. The man had fortunately or unfortunately a vendetta against the Potter's, probably why he had used such a painful curse on Ivy instead of just outright killing her when he had the chance. He wanted their parents alive though; he wanted them to feel the pain of being betrayed by another close friend and watching their children die in agony. Unfortunately they couldn't find out the identity of who had hired him. It was safe to say that Carter would be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban. Pity because Harry would have loved to have another round or dozen with Carter.

After that, Harry told his own version. He had heard someone screaming so he went to check it out. He saw his father's study room open and thought maybe they were all back. He didn't expect to see a Death Eater there though and when the Death Eater noticed him; Harry had panicked and charged him instead. By some dumb luck Harry had knocked his wand away when he tackled him and then he just beat him with his hands. His mother had scolded him but otherwise she was just happy that he was safe. Sirius and James patted him on his back, telling him that he did a good job – foolish but good job. It had hardly made Harry feel better about himself. Philip had only been looking strangely at him.

When Harry had asked Sirius what the man were looking in his father's study, Sirius only mentioned something about a stone before James had stopped him with a 'discreet' kick on his leg. More secrets it seemed; secrets that were destroying their family. He was getting really tired of that. Though he felt like a hypocrite considering he also held secrets from his family but then again his secrets didn't almost cause them all to get _killed_.

* * *

><p>A month had passed since then and Harry almost always spent his time with Ivy, using his <em><strong>Purgatio Aquam <strong>_every chance he got on her. He had only raised it by 2 levels since then, making it a level 9 but still no ability to remove rank B status effects. He was a little worried that maybe it _couldn't _remove higher than that but he quickly dispelled those thoughts. He couldn't lose hope, not when it was Ivy's life on the line and not when hope was all he had from keeping himself going mad with grief. He noticed that it would take about six hours for the _**Corrupted Blood**_ to regain its strength so Harry had to use his _**Purgatio Aquam**_ on Ivy at least four times a day.

His and his brother's birthday had passed but Harry could hardly celebrate anything with Ivy on his mind. He just spent the day with her instead. Then again his family was on another trip so he only had Ivy to spend time with.

He was in Diagon Alley with his family at the moment, shopping for their Hogwarts supplies and for a wand of his own. It still felt weird though, doing this with only four of them. Harry had always imagined it would be all five of them and judging by his parent's faces they were probably doing the same. Sirius was busy at work and Lupin was once again sick because of the closeness to full moon. Harry felt sorry for the man, having to live with that curse. Not that he ever worded it though, he could tell that Remus was still a proud man and pity was not something he needed, just support.

Lily and James tried to do their best to cheer everyone up and it worked just for a while. They didn't ignore the obvious elephant in the room though; they still mentioned Ivy now and then; something like '_Ivy would have loved this'_ or '_this is Ivy's favourite ice cream flavour'_.

He was thankful for that but it didn't change the fact that he was still bitter about their absence during the attack. He was ashamed to say that for a moment he took some pleasure seeing their guilty faces when they realised that Carter must have known that they would be absent for his plan to work. But only for a moment.

Harry finally saw his final stop – _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ it said with golden letters on a sign above the door. The shop looked small from the outside but it was a magic shop; some space enlargement charms wouldn't be much surprising to see.

Entering the shop, Harry was surprised to see so many wands everywhere and if possible the shop looked even smaller inside. There had to be tens of thousands of narrow boxes on top and next of each other everywhere, obviously wands inside of them judging by the shapes. How could a single man have so much time making so many wands? Or did he maybe have help? Did he perhaps have some Ollivander's little helpers downstairs?

He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard an old man's voice coming from behind them. He would deny in the future that he jumped and almost screamed. Hearing his parents snicker, he knew they were expecting that. _Bastards…_

**Master Wandmaker  
>Lv 19 Garrick Ollivander<strong>

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter. It's nice to finally meet you. It seems like it was only yesterday your parents and brother bought their own wards here."

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Ollivander. Yes, it's time for Harry's wand. I know he has been looking quite forward to it." Lily said as she put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He had to fight the urge to shrug it off. _When did it feel so weird to have my own mother holding me like this?_

"Lily Potter née Evans. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Excellent wand for charm work."

"Yes it is. It hasn't failed me yet and I hope it never will."

Nodding in satisfaction he then looked over at the two oldest Potters, Ollivander grinned. "James Potter. Eleven inches of pliable mahogany; a little more power than your wife's and excellent for transfiguration."

James nodded and smiled back. "Your memory is impressive as always, Mr. Ollivander."

"And Philip Charlus Potter, the famous or infamous Boy-Who-Lived depending on who asks; I sold you your wand just some years ago. Twelve and two quarter inches of rosewood. I hoped it had served you well?"

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander and yes it has."

Harry had to keep his eyes from rolling when he saw his brother puffing his chest just like he always did when he was recognized.

"Now let's get back to the reason why you are all here, shall we? Let's see if we can find a wand for you, Harry James Potter."

And so they did. Hawthorn with dragon heartstring, yew with unicorn hair, beech wood with phoenix feather – on and on they tried with wands of all kinds of woods and different lengths with different combinations of wand cores but nothing seemed to stick. _Heh, pun intended._

"You are a challenging customer, Harry Potter. And I always love challenges, believe me. Perhaps… yes why not…Let's try this one shall we? Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Picking up the wand, he was surprised to see a window popping up right in front of him.

**[Wizard Class (passive) LvX EXP: 0.0%]**

**Magic is the orchestra and you are its composer. With a wave of your wand, you can take down an opponent of twice your size.**

**20% to max MP.**

**100% increased MP regeneration per second.**

**+4 to INT per lv.**

**+2 to WIS per lv.**

**Grants the ability [Wand Mastery].**

**[Are you certain you want to pick the class 'Wizard'?"]**

**[Yes/No]**

This was it! He found his wand! After all the failed ones, he was honestly expecting not finding one that would accept him. A part of him was afraid that maybe his **The Gamer** ability would somehow mess it up for him. But this was it. The choice was finally here. Now he could finally go to Hog-

_Oh god, what about Ivy? How was he supposed to keep her __**Corrupted Blood **__low when he was in Hogwarts?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Updated 9<strong>**th**** Feb 2015.**


	3. Chapter 3 Spirit of Mungo

**Disclaimer -**I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. Neither do I own The Gamer, Sung Sang-Young and Sang-Ah do.

* * *

><p><strong>[Wizard Class (passive) LvX EXP: 0.0%]<strong>

**Magic is the orchestra and you are its composer. With a wave with your wand, you can take down an opponent of twice your size.**

**20% to max MP.**

**100% increased MP regeneration per second.**

**+4 to INT per lv.**

**+2 to WIS per lv.**

**Grants the ability [Wand Mastery].**

**[Are you certain you want to pick the class 'Wizard'?]**

**[Yes/No]**

_Okay Harry, think! Let's see what choices we got here._

_Healing Ivy is obviously on top of the list of priorities._

_I could pick __**Yes**__ and go to Hogwarts, but then getting access to Ivy at least four times a day would be incredibly hard if not impossible. And even if by some miracle that it possible to be able to visit Ivy so many times a day, I would still need to spend time on studying and homework rather than training my __**Purgatio Aquam **__or else there would hardly be any point in attending the school. Who knows how long it would take to get high enough to heal Ivy then? It could take years._

_Picking __**Yes **__and going to Hogwarts but explaining that I got some unique power that could heal Ivy would most likely raise too many questions. And if the word somehow got out that I got this power it could possibly paint a larger target on my families back. Risking my family's life just to attend Hogwarts? No, that would just be foolish and selfish._

_If I pick __**Yes **__but choosing not to attend Hogwarts, how would I be able to explain that? I can't just leave home and runaway; that would make no sense. I would have to dodge people looking for me and there wouldn't be any chance I would get near Ivy without getting caught._

Sighing deeply at his conclusion, Harry knew what he had to do. As much as it hurt, he knew that this would be worth it.

**[No.]**

**[You did not choose the class 'Wizard'.]**

He yelped as the holly wand in his hand burst to flames, turning it to ash instantly. His eyes widened in surprise, he did certainly not expect that. Judging by the faces of everyone else's they certainly didn't either.

"Oh my…" Ollivander muttered, eyes wide open as he gently took the ashes up. It looked like someone killed his puppy.

"We are so sorry for what happened, Mr. Ollivander. We will of course pay for it." James said with a hint of shock in his voice. He has seen and heard countless of incidents when children tries out new wands but burning it to ashes was a new one.

"No, no there's no need for that. This has happened before, but…"

"But what Mr. Ollivander?" Lily asked as she tightened her hold on Harry's shoulder.

"It's just that…what many don't know is that when a wand has picked its master and accepts him or her, it creates a bond between them and everything is fine after that. What many knows even less is that when the master of the wand is a squib, the bond between them cannot work out and it just…burns out. I'm sorry to say that your son Harry is a squib."

* * *

><p>That was the most awkward moment of Harry's life. Harry had to admit that his heart had skipped a beat or two when Ollivander had said that he was a squib but when he looked at his class in his <strong>Status Window<strong> it still showed that he was a magical.

It was obvious that the wand had accepted Harry, seeing that he got a choice to pick the **Wizard** class but it burned out just like it did for squibs because instead of not being able to accept the bond in Harry's case he rejected it the bond instead. He did suspect that by picking **No** for all wands that would work for him would somehow lead to a trip to St Mungo's to see if he was magical at all but Ollivander fixed that by announcing to his family that he was a squib.

He didn't regret his choice of course. If someone had the choice of saving a family member or being a wizard, he really wanted to believe that people would choose the first one. But the reactions from his family and uncles were still something he could live without. Pity, sadness and did he actually see a bit of shame in there somewhere?

Maybe it was just his imagination but it felt like they treated him like he was…younger if that makes any sense. He shook his head as he was lying in his bed, staring at his ceiling.

After they had come home, Harry had sneaked out to visit Ivy. He had told her about what had happened and a part of him was a little worried that she would have reacted the same like the rest of his family. He was instantly proven wrong when the only reaction he got was a hug and a supportive smile. She had told him that it didn't change anything and that he was still her brother.

In fact she became a lot happier when she realised that Harry would be able to visit her the whole year now. He didn't have the heart to tell her that _she_ would start Hogwarts next year if – no – _when _she would be cured.

They had spent the whole day after that just talking and playing cards, just like they have done the whole summer and he of course kept casting _**Purgatio Aquam **_whenever he could without anyone seeing him doing it.

He also done his best and healed other patients when he saw something he could help. Why have all these power and not help people when he could? The Healer's reactions were quite funny thinking first that it was at first people were wasting their time with all these fake sicknesses but after an Auror had been miraculously healed, right in front of them in fact, rumours started spreading around the hospital about the spirit of St Mungo himself were the one that was doing all these miracles. All of this even made it to the Daily Prophet but that wasn't really surprising though.

They, as in everyone except Ivy, had just seen Philip off to his first year of Hogwarts. At first, Harry had wanted to skip all of this as he has been avoiding everyone since the little announcement in Ollivander's. They already gave him pity looks at home; he could only imagine what looks he would have gotten when Philip would leave for Hogwarts. Was being a squib such a big deal?

Still, he went with them because it was his brother after all. Besides, it couldn't be worse than it was in his head, right?

Apparently it could. When he and his family had arrived to the train station, he of course had noticed all the pointing and the whispers but he was certainly used to them. This was a normal reaction everywhere. What was not a normal reaction was that some of the pointing and whispers were at him.

Suprisingly people already knew he was a squib. He knew that it was something people would have figured out later this day when only one Potter would be at Hogwarts but it looked like people had known for a while. Everyone in the family agreed to not talk about it so how did it get leaked? Were they not alone at Ollivander's? Or was it maybe Ollivander who talked? He didn't seem like the 'gossipy' type.

None of his family had been in England the last week because of some last minute preparation for Philip so it looked like it was new to them as well and he would normally ignore the Daily Prophet and the only contact with people were the ones at St Mungo's and they were still only talking about the spirit of the saint.

Except the stares and whispers, the parting was quite uneventful. Some goodbyes and promises to write later to everyone, Philip had then entered the train looking for Ron and Neville.

His progress with his _**Purgatio Aquam **_was going nicely, currently level 12. It took longer and longer to get a level as higher he got but at least it was progress and he was happy with that. Soon he could probably heal Ivy and remove other B-ranked status effects. At least he hoped so.

Speaking of removing other status effects, he finally discovered the hidden objectives for the quest of saving Ivy.

**[Quest – Save the Poisoned Ivy]**

**Find a way to cure Ivy. (0/1)**

**Reward: 20 000 exp.**

**Hidden objectives:**

**Cure Frank Longbottom. (0/1)**

**Cure Alice Longbottom. (0/1)**

**Reward: Additional 20 000 exp.**

He had accidently discovered this by using his _**Observe **_on patients when he was healing them. The status effect that the Longbottoms were inflicted by was something called _**Broken Mind**_. He had heard from some gossiping nurses that the Longbottoms were exposed to the Torture Curse, one of the three Unforgivables, and as a result went mad. To save them from hurting themselves the Healers put them under a magical coma. Still though, _**Broken Mind**_ was fortunately a B-ranked status effect so if –no _when_ he would save Ivy he would also do the same to the Longbottoms. Not for the quest reward but because _nobody_ deserved to live a life like that, if you could call it living.

It had been two months since Philip had left for Hogwarts. It was currently Halloween. Harry and Ivy, with permission from the Healer's and their parents, were currently trick or treating in the neighbourhood of St Mungo's.

Ivy was dressed as Princess Leia; long white dress with her hair made just like two buns on the side. Their mother had helped doing that and it was quite easy with magic.

He himself opted for going as Darth Vader, the _true_ Dark Lord of the universe. _Heh, Voldemort got nothing on Vader._

"You're not tired are you, Ivy? You know you can tell me if you are. We can sit down and rest if you want. We have been walking for hours now and it is starting to get late." Harry asked his sister with concern obvious in his voice. While he could _**Observe**_ her to see if her _**Corrupted Blood **_were acting up, some mundane thing such as fatigue was not something that was shown.

Rolling her eyes good-naturedly, Ivy answered. "I'm fine, _Mum_, as I've told you the other quazillion times you asked me this last hour. You know, I always feel better when you are here. The burning feeling just…disappears. Funny that, isn't it?"

"Well, I guess it's because I'm such a _cool_ brother_._ Get it? Burning – cool? Oh nice one, Harry." Harry chuckled as wagged both his eyebrows at his sister.

"Merlin, you're never going to stop with those puns are you? You are even patting yourself on the back. That's…quite sad actually."

"What can I say –ever since I heard Uncle do it I was 'Siriusly' hooked." _Someone cast_ _**Aguamenti**_ _on me because I'm on fire!_

"Ugh, but you are right, it's getting late. We should go back to the hospital or Healer Strout might get angry. You know what? I'm getting tired. Piggyback?" The last question was done with her puppy eyes.

He sighed; curse those infernal eyes. Those had to be some S-ranked spell or something; there was just no counter to it. Just instant kill. Closing his eyes or turning his back would not work because that image would just be on his mind, taunting and laughing at him.

Pulling Ivy up on his back and grabbing her legs, Harry slowly headed back to the hospital with Ivy leaned her head over his shoulder.

As they walked back, they couldn't help but notice other children in their age trick or treating with their parents. It bitterly hurt to hear how happy they were and judging by the clenching around Harry's neck he wasn't alone in feeling that.

"Are you okay there, Ivy?"

She said something incomprehensible as most of her face was pushed against his shoulder this time.

"You know I can't hear you."

"I said it hurts…" she mumbled a little clearer.

"You mean is the burni-"

"NO!" She loudly said as she looked at him and then continued in a softer voice." No…it's not that. I…I just miss _them_ so much that it hurts…"

He sighed deeply. Of course she missed them. He obviously did as well.

"You want me to tell th-"

Harry could feel her shaking her head behind him. "No, I know they're busy. I miss them but I'm so tired of feeling disappointed, you know? We've always trick or treated as a family but now…now we don't even feel like one anymore."

"Don't say that, Ivy," Harry said but it was obvious that it was more forced than not.

"But it's true! I'm not going to cry though because I got you Harry! You are like… mum, dad and big brother all in one! It's perfect!" She exclaimed as she hugged him more tightly.

What could he possibly say after that? So he kept quiet and just pulled his sister closer to him. She was right though; they hardly felt like a family anymore. As much as it pained him to admit, sometimes he felt more like a guest rather than a family member. They hardly did anything together anymore.

After kissing Ivy good night and promising her that he would come back tomorrow morning just like he had been doing the whole summer, Harry headed back home still deep in his thoughts.

As he entered his home by Floo, he was quite surprised to see his parents, both in obvious panic, as they were running back and forth fumbling for their stuff.

"Hey _guys_, where's the fire?" Harry asked as he quirked his eyebrow. He wasn't sure when he stopped calling them 'Mum' or 'Dad'. The question was kind of rhetorical though because Harry could guess where both of them were headed at this time of the night.

James turned towards the fireplace while Lily quickly looked at him and then continued on; they must have not noticed his entrance. Both must have been really distracted for that considering how flashy the Floo was.

"We don't know right now, only that Minerva just called us saying something had happened to Philip and we need to go. Look, we don't have time for you right now; we are in a real hurry." James snapped.

_Wow. Well excuse me! Did he just say what I think he said?_

Harry didn't say much after that as he saw them leave for Hogwarts because he didn't know what to say. He was standing there, too stunned to do anything really. While he could obviously see that his father probably was in a hurry, Harry couldn't help but feel that his words hit home.

He foolishly hoped that maybe now that Philip was gone for Hogwarts then they would have more time for him and Ivy. As he said, it was foolish. James was working overtime at his job, saying that he had to catch up for all the hours he had missed. Lily was practically living in the library, looking over books and ancient parchments –most likely for Philips sake; always muttering something about _souls_ and _scars_, whatever that meant.

Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. _Maybe Ivy has a point. I'm tired of feeling disappointed as well._

It was always Philip this and Golden Boy that, though as far as he knew Harry was the only one calling him by that moniker. It was like he could do nothing wrong. No that was a lie. He could do wrong but it always seemed like he only got a small slap on the wrist and that was it. Some weeks ago his brother had the brilliant idea to duel that Malfoy git _after_ curfew. He had met Draco Malfoy some years ago at some fancy party at Sirius' place. Apparently Sirius and the boy's mother were related and he tried to mend some bridges between them –something about duty as the family head.

Of course Malfoy didn't show up that night and that lead to Ron and Philip getting caught by the teachers that Malfoy sent. Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry by the fact that they were tricked so easily. They could have at least gotten some witnesses or proof that Malfoy actually challenged them in the first place, that way if Malfoy backed out he would be the one that lost face.

Fortunately getting caught out of curfew wasn't really anything serious to call parents to school because then they would pretty much have parents over every day. No, what was serious was the aftermath; Philip and Ron had decided to ambush Malfoy and his friends with spells that was not on the First Year curriculum. What was worse was that they also hit some innocent bystanders. Philip had most likely taught Ron of what he learned from his trips and training, something that Harry was quite sure that he was forbidden to do. All they got as punishment were detention with the Headmaster which hardly counted as a punishment if you asked Harry. He had heard all of this when James retold Sirius the morning after all this happened.

Sighing, Harry removed his outfit and put it in his **Inventory**. He already had a t-shirt and a pair of linen pants under the outfit. His t-shirt and pants didn't count as **Equipment** but the Darth Vader suit did so he could use them at the same time.

Deciding that he needed to clear his head, Harry headed out once again. He pulled out a jacket and headed towards the exit. Whenever he wanted to sort his thoughts, he found that taking a walk always helped. It also helped him clear his head.

* * *

><p>It was quite empty on the streets though it wasn't surprising considering it the time. He liked this though. It was peacefully quiet with only the wind blowing against his face and listening to the rustles of the trees. He could see the moon shine brightly as he stared at it. It was a beautiful night.<p>

He was rudely interrupted from his thoughts and musings when he heard an obnoxious voice that had apparently been calling him for some time.

"Hey, kid! You with the black jacket! Are you deaf or something?"

Harry sighed and turned around to see what this was all about. Why couldn't he just be left alone? Was it that much to ask for? He was met by three larger kids that have obviously been trick or treating as well judging by their costumes and their bags of candies.

"_**Observe**_" Harry mumbled when he realised that they were hardly calling him to be his friend.

**Name: Callum Jones  
>Age: 16<br>Class: Muggle**

**Level: 2**

**STR: 13  
>VIT: 12<br>INT: 5  
>WIS: 4<br>DEX: 4  
>LUK: 3<br>HP: 120  
>MP: 0<strong>

**Name: Duncan Taylor  
>Age: 15<br>Class: Muggle**

**Level: 2**

**STR: 12  
>VIT: 11<br>INT: 4  
>WIS: 5<br>DEX: 3  
>LUK: 2<br>HP: 110  
>MP: 0<strong>

**Name: Giles White  
>Age: 15<br>Class: Muggle**

**Level: 2**

**STR: 13  
>VIT: 10<br>INT: 4  
>WIS: 3<br>DEX: 4  
>LUK: 3<br>HP: 100  
>MP: 0<strong>

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he looked over the stats of the three boys. There was nothing special about them, just average stats for muggle boys in their age. He could probably poke them to death if he wanted to. _Now that's a unique way to die_.

"Your bag, we want it." Callum grunted as he pointed towards Harry's bag of candies.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at where the boy was pointing. He didn't even notice that he walked around with the bag.

Ironically all three of them were dressed as superheroes; Batman, Aquaman and Superman respectively. _Heh, muggles that mug._

"You want my bag?" Harry asked as he chuckled. "Or what are you going to do?"

Harry didn't really care for the candy in the bag; he only went out trick or treating because Ivy wanted to. Still, he was curious to see how this would play out.

The three boys hesitated when they heard Harry question them back. They obviously didn't expect him to talk back considering that he was clearly outnumbered and they were almost twice as big as him.

"O-Or we will make you, that's what!" Callum, who Harry guessed was the leader of these clowns, said to him and did his best to look threatening. The other two 'superheroes' just nodded and mumbled in agreement.

Hearing Harry giggle in response to their 'threat', the boy in the Superman costume called Giles most likely had enough walked up to Harry and made a grab for his bag. Seeing the boy coming at him, Harry quickly pulled the boys arm back and jabbed him in the face. He was careful to not use his full strength though, knowing that he could probably break the boy's face if he wasn't careful.

As it was, he only used enough strength to give the elder boy a nosebleed. Still didn't mean it hurt though, judging by the scream that came after.

"Agh! My nose! He hit me! He bloody hit me!" the boy cried as he fell on his behind and covered his nose, furiously trying to stop the bleeding. Harry giggled, he had never seen someone bleed that much before. He would probably heal the boy after they were done, he wasn't that cruel. Though it was quite a sight with the elder boy bleeding all over; it looked like a fountain just sprouted out of nowhere from his face. Well not out of nowhere but more like sprouted from his fist.

"You piece of shit! You're going to get it now!" Callum screamed as he opened his utility belt and pulled something metallic grey.

_Is he really pulling a knife?_ Harry tensed as he tried to make out what the boy just brought out. He wasn't really worried but it wouldn't do him any good if he underestimated his opponent no matter how weak he was.

"Duncan! Where did you get those knuckles?!" Duncan screamed when he saw that his friend brought out. Harry gave a small sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn't a knife that the boy pulled out.

'_Knuckles'? Did I actually hear that right? Well they had my curiosity but now they definitely got my attention, _Harry thought to himself as he curiously looked at the pair of weapons that the boys just pulled out. _Is that for me? It's not even Christmas yet!_

Callum flashed the knuckledusters as he flexed his fingers. He then pulled both his fist to his face just like a boxer and jumped up and down in a rhythm. "Stole it from my big brother, I did," he said to his friend. He then looked over at Harry with a smug look on his face. "So kid, afraid now?"

_Some minutes and three asskickings later…_

**[Weapon: Brass Knuckles – Quality: Common]**

**A pair of knuckles used in both hands. Using these on your hands increases your damage by a moderate amount.**

**Base damage: +10 physical damage to all your melee attacks.**

_Heh, sweet. This definitely solved my problem about weapons. Who would have known that some punks in superhero costumes would be the solution? Wow I definitely feel better now. Wonder if I'll ever see them again? Who knows what else they might 'drop'_.

The two knuckledusters he got from the boy after he beat them up looked like four bronze-coloured thick rings that were melded together. They were a little too large for Harry's fingers but it didn't bother him much, they would probably still do their job.

Harry wasn't that worried of getting into trouble after that. He highly doubted that three sixteen year olds would admit that they got their asses handed to them by an eleven year old. Who in their right mind would? He was such a sweet innocent boy after all.

Looking down at his clock, he cursed loudly. It was later than he thought so he decided to sprint home.

It didn't take much time for him to reach his home, just a couple of minutes of running. Instead of entering through the main door, Harry walked behind the house and climbed up the tree just outside his bedroom. From there, he slowly crawled along a thick branch and jumped through the open window of his room. He always left it open for a moments like this. He wasn't that much worried about burglars because their parents had spent a fortune on wards after the incident with Ivy. Why they hadn't done so before, he did not know.

Quietly opening his door he walked downstairs, pretending that he had been in his room all this time. It was for naught though because they hadn't come back yet. He was surprised to see that his parents still weren't home.

_Huh, must have been some emergency for them to be gone for so long. Did he actually kill Malfoy this time? Wouldn't be that much of a loss if you ask me._

Shrugging, Harry walked towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. He had worked up quite a sweat from beating those kids up and running back home though more from the later than the former.

* * *

><p>Not much has happened since Halloween. After his parents had arrived home later that night, Harry had casually tried to ask what had happened. He wasn't surprised to see that they just brushed his questions off. It must have been something serious for them to change the topic so fast. <em>Curioser and curioser.<em>

It was Christmas now and lo and behold, the rest of his family was gone again. After some Happy Christmas and opening some presents with Ivy and him, they had left for some random country and were going to meet some random old wizard Harry couldn't care to remember, most likely to either poke at Philips scar or training him again.

Oh well, at least Harry finally found a way to not feel disappointed anymore and that was to not have any expectations because you can't feel the first without the latter. He knew that it was a pessimistic way to deal with all of this, and possibly not healthy, but it worked and that was all he cared about for now. Future-Harry could worry about the consequences; Present-Harry was fine with the solution. He did not expect them to stay for Christmas so he did not feel disappointed when they left. It just simply worked.

He was currently sitting next to Ivy on her bed, both of them just talking about nothing as he ran his hand through her red hair. Well it was more like Ivy was talking about nothing and Harry just listening and chiming in with 'uh huh' and 'you're right' at the appropriate moments.

He was drawn back to the real world when he heard a knocking on the door and Healer Strout entered.

"Happy Christmas children!" said the Healer as she smiled at the two siblings on the bed.

"Happy Christmas Healer Strout!" they both chorused as they smiled back at her.

"Now what have I been saying about calling me that?" she mockingly glared at them as she crossed her arms. They both chuckled at her antics. They have grown very close to Strout during Ivy's stay. She was like a fun aunt to them.

"Happy Christmas Miriam!" they both said as they hugged her.

"Now that's better. I'm sorry to bother you both but it's time for little Ivy's monthly check up to see if the treatments she's been getting has worked."

Ivy pouted cutely when she heardMiriam calling her _little_. Seeing his sister's reaction, Harry just chuckled and ruffled her hair even more. "You heard Miriam, chop chop. Up you go!" Harry said as he lifted her off the bed.

"Alright, alright! I can move on my own, you know? Despite what you think, my legs work fine!" Ivy exclaimed as she followed Miriam out the door. She looked back over her shoulder and mouthed 'see you later' as she left the room. He smiled and waved back at his sister.

Seeing them leaving the room, Harry instantly jumped up and sneaked out of the room and headed towards the one at the other side of the ward. This was the moment of truth and he could not afford to mess it up.

After a minute of sneaking he saw his targets, both of them unconscious though it would be surprising if they weren't. Before he opened the door, he looked to the sides to see if anyone had noticed him. Seeing that the coast was clear, he entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him with a click.

**Head of House Longbottom  
>Lv 21 Frank Longbottom<strong>

**Lv 20 Alice Longbottom**

_Looks like a ten level difference between me and the person is the highest I can see. Or at least that's the highest I have seen so far. Ugh, focus Potter. Now's not the time to think about this._

_**Observe!**_

**Name: Frank Longbottom  
>Title: Head of House Longbottom<br>Age: 34  
>Class: Wizard<strong>

**Level: 21**

**STR: 9  
>VIT: 11<br>INT: 46  
>WIS: 35<br>DEX: 12  
>LUK: 10<br>HP: 110  
>MP: 460<br>HP Regen: 0.55 per sec  
>MP Regen: 2.3 per sec<strong>

**[Broken Mind – Rank B]  
>[Magic Coma – Rank E]<strong>

**Name: Alice Longbottom  
>Age: 33<br>Class: Witch**

**Level: 20**

**STR: 7  
>VIT: 10<br>INT: 48  
>WIS: 36<br>DEX: 10  
>LUK: 10<br>HP: 100/100  
>MP: 480480  
>HP Regen: 0.5 per sec<br>MP Regen: 2.4 per sec**

**[Broken Mind – Rank B]  
>[Magic Coma – Rank E]<strong>

_Huh, pretty good INT and WIS for their age and level but the rest of the stats are quite low. It must be because they've been bedridden for so many years. Lying in bed for so long has taken a toll on their body, causing muscle atrophy. It's a pity that I can't seem to heal that but I guess they won't complain when they finally get wake up from their nightmares if this works._

Raising his right hand against Frank, Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then used his cleansing spell. _This is it._

_**Purgatio Aquam!**_

**[You failed to remove the status effect.]**

**[The status effect lessens.]**

**Purgatio Aquam has gained 1 level.**

**[Purgatio Aquam (active) LvMax (15) / MP: 40]**

**Rank: C**

**Cleanses the target from malicious status effects.**

**Healing effect: Removes a single status effect.**

**Lv1: Removes up to C ranks.  
>Lv 15: Removes B ranks.<strong>

Harry just stared wide-eyed at the skill window as he read it over and over again, not believing his eyes. This was it. He finally did it. He kept his promise to Ivy and actually found a way to cure her. He actually felt something wet dripping on both his cheeks.

_Am..Am I actually crying?_ Harry laughed quietly to himself as he quickly wiped away the tears of joy. He was so afraid that this wouldn't work, that the spell would just end at some level without doing anything further. He has had so many nightmares of failing to save his sister, that his skill would somehow to be able to do more than that. But it didn't fail! He had never been more thankful for his ability than this moment right now.

Steeling his eyes with determination and focus, he once again raised his right hand at Frank and casted the spell with a grin on his lips.

_**Purgatio Aquam!**_

**[The status effect was successfully removed.]**

He then did the same for Mrs. Longbottom, getting rid of her curse that had ruined the Longbottom family.

_**Purgatio Aquam!**_

**[The status effect was successfully removed.]**

**[Quest – Save the Poisoned Ivy]**

**Find a way to cure Ivy. (1/1)**

**Cure Ivy Potter. (0/1)**

**Reward: 20 000 exp.**

**Hidden objectives:**

**Cure Frank Longbottom. (1/1)**

**Cure Alice Longbottom. (1/1)**

**Reward: Additional 20 000 exp.**

**You gained 20 000 exp for completing hidden objectives.**

**You gained 1 level.**

**You gained 1 level.**

**You gained a new ability.**

**[Restorative Mind (passive) LvX EXP: 0%]**

**You may burn your enemies with fire, but do not forget to heal when your situation is dire.**

**20% more effectiveness for water spells.**

**10% reduced MP cost for water spells.**

**Your spells have a 5% chance to restore a small amount of MP over time.**

Just as he turned towards the exit, he was surprised to see another window pop up in front of his face. Did he gain another level?

**[Mage Class (passive) LvX EXP: 0.0%]**

**Magical gifted with a keen mind and absolute discipline may choose the path of the Mage. Master the elements, master your enemies.**

**25% to max MP.**

**+80% to MP regeneration.**

**+4 to base INT per skill lv.**

**+1 to base DEX per skill lv.**

**Grants the ability [Elemental Mastery].**

**Requirement: Master two spells of different elements as a Magical.**

_What th- ugh no time, wouldn't do me any good if someone caught me here now. I'll see what this is about later when I got time. I need to leave this room and then focus on Ivy._

He opened the door and saw that the coast was clear. Before he left the room he once again casted his _**Purgatio Aquam **_on both of the Longbottoms, waking them up from their _**Magic Coma**_. This way they wouldn't need to wait for a Healer to do the routine check to see that the Longbottoms were now healed.

He now casually walked back to Ivy's room and then anxiously waited for his sister to come back. He had another Christmas miracle to perform.

* * *

><p><strong>Was going to release earlier but was busy with real life stuff. You know, gaming and stuff. Nah just kidding, the break from university was over so now I'm busy again. Still though, I will write when I have time.<strong>

**I also put up Harry's stats on my profile if anyone is curious about that. Posting them all in a chapter everytime would be a clusterfuck.**

**Oh and to people that might get worried: Harry will go to Hogwarts and have fun there don't worry. This will be an overpowered Harry story. Should probably put that on first chapter as well.**

**Updated 9****th**** Feb 2015.**


	4. Chapter 4 What to do?

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. Neither do I own The Gamer, Sung Sang-Young and Sang-Ah do.

* * *

><p>Sighing as he strolled along the street, Harry continued to kick the small stone on the ground as he felt the snow crunching beneath him. It was the end of January right now and a month had passed since Ivy's 'miraculous' recovery. Everyone was surprised but most of all happy that Ivy was suddenly feeling better and the <em><strong>Corrupted Blood<strong>_ was gone. Add to the fact that the Longbottoms were also woken up from their magical coma with no sign of _**Broken Mind**_ anywhere… well let's just say that that the Daily Prophet had a lot to write about for the next couple of days.

Once again, he gave a depressingly sighed as he absentmindedly sat down on a bench. The reason for his little predicament was that he was simply bored. Ivy was at her friends, though she did have some invisible Auror guards with her. He did not really need some glorified babysitters though and since he had promised that he was going to stay inside their warded house nobody felt the need for guards for him.

Unlike his sister that made a lot of friends in their muggle school, he did not. He did know people of course but since he thought that he was going to Hogwarts the next year anyway he wasn't really that bothered to do so. He had acquaintances in the class but friends? Not really. What was the point of getting to know people only to have to leave them after a year?

Usually he would just hang around with Ivy but since she was currently at her friends and while he was not embarrassed in any way of playing with his sister, playing with her and a bunch of ten year old girls was a totally different thing. _Wow I really need some friends_.

Still, he was bored because he had nothing to do and no much motivation to do anything really. The cemetery granted miniscule experience after his big jump in levels so that was just a waste of time. Grinding those monsters all day just to see some minimal experience gain in both level and skill levels were pretty demotivating. _I have really been neglecting my training_, Harry mused as he opened his skill window.

**[Mage Class (passive) Lv1 EXP: 1.1%]**

**Magical gifted with a keen mind and absolute discipline may choose the path of the Mage. Master the elements, master your enemies.**

**26% to max MP.**

**+81% to MP regeneration.**

**+4 to base INT.**

**+1 to base DEX.**

**Grants the ability [Elemental Mastery].**

**Requirement: Master two spells of different elements as a Magical.**

**[Elemental Mastery (passive) Lv1 EXP: 2.4%]**

**Weave the elements as you're its master, shower the battlefield with death and disaster.**

**Your next spell will be more effective if the previous one was from a different elemental school.**

**11% more effective.**

Not much has changed has changed during this month except for Ivy's situation. She was healthy now but the healers still wants her to go back there once a week for some check-ups, much to her annoyance. After staying 'locked in' at the hospital so long, Ivy had probably developed some kind of distaste for it, not that Harry could blame her.

The relationship between his parents were like before, pretty non-existent but it didn't seem like they noticed it or were bothered by it. He wasn't sure which one of those two alternatives made him feel better. It was hard not to grow any kind of resentment towards them, it really was. Another depressing sigh escaped Harry.

He never thought about it before because he had only Ivy and her situation on his mind but now that she was fine he couldn't help but to think what was he going to do now? He had always imagined himself in Hogwarts right now, studying and making friends. Exploring the big castle and maybe set up some pranks that he had heard so much about from his parents and uncles stories. Maybe even joining the Quidditch team? While he didn't really care much for the sport it was the flying itself that Harry loved. Maybe that was why he favoured the Seeker position so much more than the other ones.

Since Hogwarts was out of the window, what was he supposed to do now? Finish muggle school? He wasn't enrolled in his old muggle school considering that he was supposed to be at Hogwarts right now. Continue with college and get a fancy job? Well it didn't sound that bad of an idea but it just didn't feel like it was something for him. Still, he was young so maybe the idea would grow on him? Maybe he could become a doctor, saving people like he had done before? He did occasionally go to St Mungo's and heal people when he could but it was getting harder and harder being there when there was no legitimate reason for him to be at the hospital. It was inevitable that people would wonder why in the world an eleven year old boy was hanging around the hospital when there was nobody there for him to visit, especially alone.

Still, the feeling when he saw the Longbottoms family reunion was something that he most likely would never forget and always cherish. It was a shame that Frank and Alice had missed close to ten years of Neville's life but at least now they could be there now for the rest of his. And who knows, maybe the family of three could become more than that?

Frank and Alice were still at the hospital though, still too weak to move but he heard that it wouldn't be too long before they could leave for their home. Shame that muscle atrophy was not something he could heal but the potions that the healers provided would most likely fix that.

Still though, of the few conversations he had had with them when he had visited St Mungo's, they were awfully nice to him. He really wished them the best of luck for the future.

He was currently in London, just relaxing and exploring the city. He found that he really liked the busy city, it made him feel less…lonely. It made him feel alive.

Hardly a fraction of a level and that was from a night of grinding. Finding a new grinding spot was something Harry really needed to do.

**Quest alert!**

**[Quest – The Great Clay Robbery]**

**Stop the bank robbery. (0/1)**

**Reward: 4 000 exp.**

**Hidden objectives**

**Reward: 4 000 exp for each objective.**

**Accept the quest?**

**[Yes/No]**

The sudden appearance quest window made Harry look up with surprise. _Bank robbery? Where the hell is a bank robbery going on? _Looking around and frowning in confusion, Harry didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just people walking and rushing past him, minding their own business. He was about to search for a board with a map for the closest banks when he heard police cars with their loud sirens driving by him. _Well that answers that question_.

It only took a few minutes of following the sound of the sirens, and if he didn't have that then he could have just followed the huge crowd that were just as curious as him to see what was going for him, to end up at his destination – Barclays. Seeing that he found his destination, Harry accepted the quest without much hesitation.

The police had cleared the area off so getting in would be hard, but not impossible. Apparently it was not just a bank robbery going on but there was a hostage situation as well. Analysing the situation with a possible plan in mind, Harry pushed himself out of the crowd and briskly walked to the brown building next to the bank. Looking around him and seeing that the coast was clear, he walked around it and fortunately found side stairs to the roof.

Just as he was about to go up, he abruptly stopped as he saw a lot of news vans passing by. _Damn it, almost forgot about that. People will obviously see who I am and attention is not something on I wish for now. Wait a minute, don't I still have that?_

Opening his inventory, Harry fortunately found what he was looking for – the Darth Vader suit, his Halloween costume. _Who would have known that being too lazy to clean my inventory would pay off?_ _Shame they don't really offer any protection but they will do the job nicely._

**[Helmet: Darth Vader's Mask – Quality: Poor]**

**[Armor: Darth Vader's Chest Armor – Quality: Poor]**

**[Legs: Darth Vader's Legguards – Quality: Poor]**

**[Gloves: Darth Vader's Gauntlets – Quality: Poor]**

**[Boots: Darth Vader's Greaves – Quality: Poor]**

**[Cloak: Darth Vader's Cloak – Quality: Poor]**

Quickly donning the suit and laughed how ridiculous this whole day suddenly turned out to become, he ran up the stairs.

As soon as he was at the roof, Harry crouched down to avoid people down at the street. _I better hurry, luckily enough there are no news helicopters here but they will most likely come here soon. _Few seconds later, he was at the roof of the bank. _There should be a door inside somewhere…there!_ _Damn it, of course it's locked. Maybe…_

Harry took a few steps back and then rushed towards the door with his shoulder first, successfully ramming the door down and stumbled inside.

_Shit, that hurt! _He thought to himself as he rolled his shoulder around to make it more comfortable. Looking around, Harry saw that luckily he didn't draw any attention. _Well, I'm inside now. _Looking outside, he saw a few helicopters flying around. _And just in time to dodge the helicopters as well_.

Walking downstairs, Harry went through in his head different scenarios and strategies that could play out. He hadn't fought in a long time and unlike before this time other people's lives were at stake. He had to be extra careful. He was brought out of his thoughts when he could hear some muttering and the occasional sound of someone shuffling. Identifying where the sound came from, Harry pressed himself against the wall and looked around the corner spotting his targets.

**[Quest – The Great Clay Robbery]**

**Stop the bank robbery. (0/1)**

**Reward: 4 000 exp.**

**Save the hostages. (0/11)**

**No casualties on either side. (0/1)**

**Reward: 4 000 exp for each objective.**

Quickly reading through the quest update and the objectives, Harry closed the window and refocused on the scene in front of him.

_**Observe!**_

**Name: Robert Bennet  
>Age: 28<br>Class: Muggle**

**Level: 11**

**STR: 32  
>VIT: 40<br>INT: 19  
>WIS: 20<br>DEX: 25  
>LUK: 10<br>HP: 400  
>MP: 0<strong>

**Name: Noah Wood  
>Age: 30<br>Class: Muggle**

**Level: 10**

**STR: 27  
>VIT: 33<br>INT: 24  
>WIS: 21<br>DEX: 23  
>LUK: 8<br>HP: 330  
>MP: 0<strong>

_So that's our bad guys. I can see five hostages from here. Considering that I am at the office at the moment, they are most likely the workers here. According to the quest there should be another six hostages so it is safe to assume that there are more robbers as well. What to do…_

* * *

><p>Robert Bennet was just like any other bloke that grew up in country. He had a nice childhood, decent grades and had no trouble making friends. He was going get a decent job, find a nice girl to settle down and possibly have children with. His future had looked so bright when he was young and look what he was doing now – robbing banks and holding people hostages while his crew mates was down stairs stealing the money and other valuables. How did it all go so wrong?<p>

Maybe it was because of the bad crowd he started hung out with in his youth? All the needlessly partying? The introduction to the drugs? Or maybe it was because of all the debts that had kept piling on because of his gambling addict?

Shaking his head to ignore those thoughts as he ran his gloved hand through his hair, he made himself focus. This was their last job, then that was it. A new life, a new start. A second chance.

"Three, you okay there mate?" asked the other robber without looking, still focusing on watching the other hostages.

"Yeah, I'm fine Six. Just wished those fuckers would hurry up down there." Robert, also known as Three, answered testily.

Six turned his head towards him and watched Three for a few seconds before nodding in acceptance. It was easier to hide their identity when they were using nicknames. They were paranoid like that, but in this business paranoia was something that could save your ass. It was also the reason why all the hostages were blindfolded and the cameras were disabled. They couldn't afford to leave any traces behind.

"No need to worry so much, mate. We got this in the bag. There's no way the police are going to do anything, not when we got these hostages." Six said as he poked one of the hostages hard with the rifle on her head. "Ain't that right, sweetheart?"

The woman kept facing down and from the looks of it were crying. "P-please, I-I have a fami-"

" .Ain' . .Heart?" Six repeated as he continued to poke the woman at every word.

Robert shook his head, Six was probably the most sadistic of the crew. He was also the newest. It was obvious that he got his jollies from domination and putting him on hostage guarding duty was a recipe for disaster. It was only a matter of time before he would shoot someone or worse.

Feeling that it was probably enough, Robert spoke up. "Six, sto— Shh! did you hear that?" Robert held up his hand while he looked around the office.

Seeing Three's warning, Six left the woman alone and cocked his head to the side, trying to listen what it was. "No, I —"

"Shut up, I can hear it…Someone is…humming? Is tha…is someone humming the Imperial March?" Six exclaimed as he blinked surprise. Was this a joke?

"Are you fucking high again, you junk—Bloody hell I can hear it too…" Three muttered as he raised both his eyebrows under his mask. Looking around the hostages, Three tried to identify who of the hostages obviously had a death wish. "All right, which smartass is humming right now?!"

"It's not them…it's coming from over there." Robert said quietly as he pointed towards the corner with his rifle. "Just stay here, I'll go see if we missed someone."

Quietly stalking towards the corner, Robert could feel his heart beat loudly in his chest. He could really do a line right now. Taking a deep breath, he turned around the corner and saw…miniature Darth Vader? He lowered his gun as he obviously saw no real threat, which was a big mistake.

"What the bloody—" he squeaked the last part as he slowly looked down towards his crotch and saw a foot down there. The little shit just kicked him on the balls! Just as he was about to curse and shoot the little fucker he felt something hard hit against his face and his world went dark.

* * *

><p>"Well that was…easy." Harry mumbled as he looked down on the unconscious man. Granted any man would probably go down fast if he got kicked in the nuts. Still though, he was surprised to see the huge amount of damage coming out from his kick. Then again he had never really kicked a man in the nuts. It almost reduced the man's HP bar to half and he didn't even use his full strength. Harry made a mental note to check it out more in the future. He idly wondered if he could kick on the balls to death…<p>

Using _**Observe**_ on the man and seeing that he really was unconscious, Harry picked up the rifle and examined it.

**[Weapon: AR 15 – Quality: Rare]**

**A lightweight semi-automatic and automatic rifle. Deals a high amount of damage. Requires ammunition to use.**

**Base damage: 100-250 damage per shot.**

**Requirement: [Gun Mastery]**

Seeing that he couldn't use the rifle, he stored it in his inventory for now. _Could be useful later_, Harry mused as he looked down at the man again. _Might as well check his pockets to see what more he got. Let's see…nothing on this pocket, now the other…Well what do we have here?_

**[Weapon: Taser – Quality: Rare]**

**A conducted electrical weapon. It fires two small charged electrodes that deals a moderate amount of electrical damage and stuns the target.**

**Base Damage: 20 damage per second.**

_A 'Taser'? Never seen or heard of one before…_ Harry thought to himself as he looked over the weapon. At first glance it looked like a pistol but the material was of plastic so it was much lighter. It also didn't have a gun barrel but instead of what looked like two smaller holes in front of it. Shrugging, he aimed at the man and fired it. The man had enough HP to take some shots, so Harry wasn't worried.

_**Observe!**_

Harry blinked in surprise as he saw two curly strings shoot out from the Taser and attached to the man, apparently electrifying and causing him some serious hurt. Harry chuckled a little when he saw the man shake and spas all over. "This is a pretty brilliant thing," Harry mused as he released the button, mercifully stopping his little experiment.

He was about to put the Taser into his inventory when he was surprised to see a window pop up in front of him.

**You have learned a new spell.**

**[Fulgur Sagitta (active) Lv1 EXP: 0% / MP: 20]**

**Rank: C**

**Shoots an arrow of lightning from your palm. Deals a moderate amount of lightning damage. High chance to stun.**

**Base damage: 1-50 lightning damage.**

Looking up towards the ceiling, Harry lifted both his hands dramatically and whispered, "Thank you."

Forcing himself to focus on his task and seeing that he was still safe for now he quietly walked towards the office again. Walking across the corridor in a half crouch position, he tried to figure out what to do next.

There were most likely just muggles here so he wanted to avoid using magic if he could. Using magic when there were so many people here would be very risky and would draw him more attention, not that a child running around here with a Darth Vader suit were exactly discreet, and he really wanted to avoid that. Still though, if he had a chance to use it without anyone noticing then he would of course take it. He had to be very careful though considering that there were cameras everywhere and while he didn't doubt the Obliviators' skills, obliviating the whole country would be next to impossible when you consider that the whole country could possibly see this on the live news. A national incident was not something Harry was keen on causing.

Looking around the corner, Harry could once again see the hostages and the now lone hostage guard. This will be a lot trickier though seeing as the man was still pointing the gun at the woman. All the hostages were facing down as far as he could see and they were blindfolded and the man couldn't see Harry from his angle, so it looked like it was safe to use magic for now. Raising his hand, Harry was about to try out his new spell when he noticed a camera at the top right corner. He didn't really think that these guys would have forgotten about the surveillance cameras but it didn't hurt to be sure.

_**Observe**_

**[Item: Surveillance camera – Quality: Common]**

**A camera used for surveillance. What more did you expect?**

**Status: Off.**

_All right, let's try this out. _Raising his hand towards the unsuspecting man, Harry whispered his new spell.

**_Fulgur Sagitta!_**

From his palm, lightning started to cackle and form an arrow and then flashed towards his target. Everything turned to slow motion for Harry as he saw the man turning towards him before the spell hit him and effectively stunning him.

Harry couldn't help but to chuckle. There was just something funny about a grown man lying on the ground and spasming all over the floor, drooling all over. Shaking his head and mentally focusing himself, Harry looked around him.

_Good, nobody saw that._ Crouching down towards the woman that Noah harassed before, he removed her blindfold as he whispered in a muffled voice because of his mask, "Please, stay quiet and just do as I say. I am here to help."

The woman flinched first when he touched her but then visibly relaxed when Harry finished his last sentence. Blinking her eyes to adjust to the light, she was ready to thank whoever saved her but could only blink again but this time by surprise as she saw _who_ saved her. "…Darth….Vader?"

Rolling his eyes, even though nobody could see that because of his mask, Harry decided to ignore that because he couldn't really blame her surprise, he whispered back as he worked at her bindings. "Don't let my outfit fool you, I am highly trained."

"I—It's not just the outfit," she mumbled as Harry untied her. Seeing that her saviour was coking his head to the side as a sign of confusion, she elaborated. "Well…it's…you know", she muttered as she massaged her wrists. She didn't really want to seem rude but did were they actually being saved by a child?

Harry chuckled at her hesitation, he of course knew what she was trying to say. It was not every day you saw a child doing what he was doing at the moment. Putting his hand behind him so the woman couldn't see, he pulled the Taser from his inventory. He then passed it to the woman. "Here, take this. The way out should be clear but better safe than sorry. This is a Taser, it stuns the target. Just aim and press the trigger here. Help everyone else, I have to go downstairs for the other people."

Overwhelmed by so many feelings and thoughts, the woman just nodded her head, wondering how ridiculous and surreal this day had become.

Nodding in satisfaction, he turned around and started to run out of the office and down towards the main hall of the bank.

**[Quest – The Great Clay Robbery]**

**Stop the bank robbery. (0/1)**

**Reward: 4 000 exp.**

**Save the hostages. (5/11)**

**No casualties on either side. (0/1)**

**Reward: 4 000 exp for each objective.**

_Alright Harry, let's think here. What do we know? One of them were called 'Six', so I'm going to assume that there's at least six robbers here. Two are down at the moment – Three and Six – so that should leave at least four robbers around. This could be tricky especially if they are working two and two like Robert and Noah. What more do we know? They are all heavily armed and they got hostages so attacking head on with melee could be dangerous… I could possibly trick them to separate them again like before but that's not really reliable and could backfire, especially if two or more comes at me._

Frowning at his current conundrum, Harry was so deep into his thoughts that he missed the figure sneaking behind him before he felt a sharp pain on his neck and his world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the slow update, school and stuff happened but it should be fine now so I will possibly have more time to write unless something comes up again.<strong>

**I edited and fixed some spelling errors from the other chapters, nothing major. Can't promise I fixed everything though.**

**Oh and if you see something weird such as words missing, spacings missings especially between italic and normal words then please tell me. For some reason the website just removes stuff when I upload the word file. It especially likes to remove all the line breakers so I have to redo them everytime I upload**

**Oh and also please review, always love to see read what you think about the story. I always try to keep an open mind and will take all suggestions in consideration if I feel it makes sense. You have to understand that there might be some suggestions that I am not comfortable doing, for example Harry and Ivy pairing.**

**Posted 9****th**** Feb 2015.**


	5. Update

Hi, so yeah well I'm not dead. The reason for why I have been MIA has been mostly because of school. Failed some tests, had to do some serious studying this whole time to make up for it yadda yadda, so I had to stop visiting this website or I would be stuck for hours. That doesn't mean I haven't given up on this story though...well kind of at least. I have been thinking a little how to write this during the time I have been gone, just some random ideas that pops up when I'm on my way to and home from school. But the final thing is that when I reread this story, it just didn't feel the way I wanted it to. I fell into a lot of I guess 'traps' that some amateur authors do and I want to correct that. So I am going to completely rewrite this story. Not sure when it will come out but yeah just wanted to give you guys an update.


End file.
